Grownups
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Logan Clyde is a Producer while Victoria Cruz is an actress. Obviously, even with the name change, they're Logan and Dana. But what's with the name change and the drama? And what will happen to them?
1. The Loathesome Meeting?

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the show but I do hope I do. **_

_**I know I haven't updated my other stories but this just hit me good in the mind. I really wanted to write this, so please read it! **_

Logan Clyde's POV

Life is so hectic when you're a producer. Correction, a famous and talented producer. Everyday we have to discuss about our shows and movies. If not, we shoot the said shows and movies. Both things to be done are so boring. Well that's life and as I said, it's hectic when… okay, I'm just repeating myself. Oh look, the limo stopped. We're here! Yay… not.

Okay, anyway now let's see what we're gonna do for today. Look here's my PA, let's see what he has to say this time. Probably not interesting.

"Sir you have a meeting with Ms. Victoria Cruz. She's-"

"Whoever she is I don't care. Let's just go in my office and wait for her. What time would she be arriving?" I asked and rudely interrupted him.

I don't care who she is; any person I meet in the industry never seems to make a dot on my head. But… her surname is Cruz…She may be related to… What am I saying, that's the past. We should forget about the past. Oh look, here's the room.

End of POV 

Logan and his PA went in the room and as soon as Logan sat on his chair, the office door suddenly opened and revealed the beautiful actress, Victoria Cruz.

Logan was startled for a while and it was if time stopped for him. Victoria Cruz was very beautiful and gorgeous. She had straight caramel hair and a very sexy and curvy body. Her sense of style was not modest but not slutty too. She ended somewhere in the middle of that but that made Logan notice her a lot. She was very feminine but at the same time had the authority of something. Logan couldn't say anything because of her startling personality and looks until…

"Excuse me, could you please stop staring at me Mr. Clyde. I'm-"

"Yes, I know who you are, Victoria Cruz. I'm aware of that. You don't have to tell me. So, what are we going to talk about today?" Logan asked and snapped back to the real world.

"Well… my manager and you are going to make a new movie. He was supposed to come here but since he's busy, I went here instead of him. We just needed to fix the equipment for today and the budgeting, that's all," Victoria explained.

"Oh, okay. I just want to finish this as soon as possible."

"Pushy aren't you? Okay fine, I don't want to waste time here either, it's just I have to."

Logan's PA left the two and then they started to talk about the movie needs. They seemed to hate each other but they did keep glancing at each other. After a while, they finished for the day but it was already late. Their bickering made them lose valuable time and they were the only ones left in the building, aside from the security guard at the lobby.

"We're finally done, thank God!" Victoria said. She then left the room and pushed the elevator button. As she waited for it, Logan followed her and said,

"Yeah, thank God."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"It's late, I have a life. I too have to come home."

"Whatever."

They waited for 5 minutes but the elevator door still hadn't open.

"Darn, it must be broken," Victoria said.

"Didn't you notice that when you pressed the button?"

"Well sorry! But what if it isn't broken? What if they just turned it off since we're the only ones left in the building. That would be your fault because you should have known of it and told me."

Logan reflected on what she said and it was true. The security does turn it off at night.

"Let's just use the stairs."

The two went down and it took them a lot of time. It was already late and very dark. Since the only security guard left in the building was at the lobby, no one could still help them. Besides, they were still far away from the lobby.

Because of being scared, Victoria had to ask Logan, "You still there?"

"No, what do you think?" he answered sarcastically

"Okay, okay, no need to become all sarcastic you- AHH!!!" she said and fell down on Logan. It was a very great moment for the both of them but they couldn't tell each other that. They didn't kiss but each other's warmth and texture was just enough to make them happy.

Out of the blue, Logan noticed himself staring at Victoria and vice versa, he had to say something, "Ouch! Watch where you're going woman! You're heavy so get off me!" he said and pushed her away.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Gentleman," she stood up and continued walking.

"You really are a pain in the neck, you know that?" he said and followed her.

"Whatever, hey look, there's the exit, let's go."

The two went out and were very happy to get out of there. When they thought they could go home, they were wrong. There was no vehicle for them to drive them home.

"This is so great! Now how am I gonna go home? I need to rest now. I have a hectic day tomorrow!" Logan emoted.

"You think you're the only one?"

"Let's just hail a cab."

The two looked for a cab and then found one.

"You can have this cab," Logan said. There still is a part of him that's a gentleman. He's not all that bad.

This made Victoria smile, "Thanks." But, unfortunately for her, the bag with her money was left to her secretary. She was broke and had no money.

"Uh… Logan? Can we just share a cab?"

"What? Why? We already spent a whole day with each other, I can't believe this, you want more time with me?

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh… nothing. It just means you don't need to hide your crush on me. I'm used to it. Besides, it's easily seen and it's so obvious."

"Crush? What crush? What are you talking about you egomaniac? That's it, forget it, I'll just walk home." She then began to walk away even though it started to rain.

"Wait, wait! Fine, let's take the cab I'll pay." Logan screamed.

"You don't need to do that."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to. Besides, I can't let a woman get wet in the rain," he explained.

Victoria blushed upon hearing this and just had to ask, "What does that mean?"

"Uh…" Logan too blushed. "Nothing, just go in the cab."

The two went in the cab and then the driver brought them home. The two were awfully quiet in the cab until, they were already at Victoria's mansion.

"Well, here's my house. Thanks Mr. Logan Clyde. I'll pay you tomorrow."

"No need. And please, call me Logan. I feel older when people call me Logan Clyde."

"_Logan… that's…come on Victoria, don't remember that guy,"_ she thought. "Uh… Okay, bye Logan. Well, see you tomorrow. I'll be coming with my manager already and we'll discuss the movie furthermore."

"Yeah, okay, fine with me. Well, take care."

"I will."

Victoria left the cab and then it went off to Logan's house. But before he left the car he saw something shining on the cab floor.

"What's this? A diamond ring. It must be Victoria's."

_**A/N: Well?? How was my first chap? Did you guys like it? Well I did. Anyway, I know I haven't updated 'The Memories 2' and 'Closer' yet, but I really wanted to post this first. So sorry!!!!!! Please R&R!**_


	2. Engaged in Trouble

**_Logan Clyde's POV_**

After that weird day with Ms. Victoria Cruz I can't help and want to see her face again. What am I saying? I just want to give her ring back. Stupid girl, she must have dropped it. Anyway, where is she? Robert said she'd be coming with her manager at about nine. It's 9:15 already! Really… people nowadays. They may be gorgeous but they sure are latecomers. Wait, did I just call her gorgeous? What's wrong with me? She may be an actress with beautiful straight caramel hair and a sexy hot body like… nevermind. But… I did it again! I'll just drop thinking. Darn thinking.

_**End of POV**_

Out of the blue, the door opened and it revealed Logan's PA, Robert, Victoria and her manager.

"At long last you came," Logan said out of boredom.

"Sorry for letting you wait Logan. We were caught in traffic. Anyway, this is my manager Steven Jackson, Steven, this is Logan Clyde," she said.

"Nice to meet you Steven," he said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Logan. I've heard so much about you."

"Well, I've heard a lot about you and Ms. Victoria over here too."

"Okay guys, enough introduction. Let's get the work started. So, we're going to make a movie right? What's the title? The summary? Who am I gonna audition as? No one ever filled me up with the details so can we please start now? Logan and I did talk about it but only about the budgeting and the equipment."

"Okay Victoria, no need to be impatient," Steven said.

They all talked about the upcoming movie they were gonna shoot. The title of the movie was going to be "The College Times". It's about a girl and a guy who meet in college. The said college has dorms and both live in it. They both start up as big enemies but in the end they realize their love for each other.

The meeting ended and Victoria and Steven had to leave.

"Well, now things are fixed for the day, we better go." Steven said.

"Wait, can we all go to a restaurant? My treat. I don't usually do this but as a thanks for this movie which I have a good feeling on, I'll make an exception," Logan said.

"Okay… uh… we'll go with you. Besides it's lunch already. I am hungry and I think Victoria is too, right?"

"Yeah I am. But can I pick the restaurant?"

"Sure… sure."

They all went to Victoria's favorite restaurant, Manhann and ordered food. After ordering, they just talked to each other until,

"I'll just go to the CR and freshen up," Victoria said.

After a few seconds,

"I'll just go to the CR," Logan said.

Logan lied and waited for Victoria to come out of the CR.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh… sure."

The two went to a secluded corner then talked.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"This," Logan said and showed her ring.

"My ring! Oh thank you! I've been looking for it since I realized it was missing!" she said and put it on her ring finger.

"It's a wedding ring? But I thought you're **_Ms. _**Victoria Cruz," he said and emphasized the Ms.

"Oh…no! It's only an engagement ring."

"Oh… so who's the lucky guy? What I mean is… who is he? When's the wedding?" He said sad.

"Oh…. It's kinda embarassing…"

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't blab. Besides you must have even a small taste in guys."

"Fine, it's Steven, my manager. We'll be getting married 3 months from now," she said also a bit sad.

"Oh… so… the movie would be finished by then. But, would you invite me?"

Victoria froze for a second but she did know she should invite him. "Of course I would. If you bring us a gift," she joked.

"Oh don't worry, I will. Well… we better get back. The food must be served and Steven must be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, we should."

The two came back together to the table and this made Steven suspicious.

"That took you guys. You two must have went somewhere asides from the CR."

"Oh… sorry Steven. Logan just gave me something I lost."

"And what's that?"

"Our engagement ring. I lost it in the cab I was with him last night."

"You lost it? And why were you in a cab with him last night? I thought you just discussed about the movie with him."

"Yes I did, but I didn't have money that day since I forgot my bag was with my secretary and I needed a ride home. He didn't have a ride home too so we both looked for a cab. He paid for me in the cab and that's where I fell the ring."

"Oh, is that so. I'm sorry for doubting you… Thanks you Logan. How much did you pay, I'll-" he said and opened his wallet but was cut off.

"No, it's okay. No need to pay me. I told Victoria that's it's okay."

"Are you sure? Thank you so much. You're really kind."

"Well…"

"Okay stop it egomaniac. I know you're going to start something egotistical again," Victoria said.

"Fine, let's just eat now. As Steven said, it's getting cold," Logan suggested.

After eating, they all separated and bid farewell for the day.

"So the casting starts tomorrow. The script will be partially ready by tomorrow too. We'll use that for the auditions of the roles. No one has seen it except me and the writer to be fair. Well see you and good luck to you Victoria, I'm sure you'll get the lead," Logan explained.

"Sure okay. Thanks by the way. Well, we'll see you," Victoria said and entered a limo with Steven.

Logan Clyde's POV 

Oh my God. I can't believe it. She's engaged. Wait, why am I so pissed off? We just met. Well technically, we just met yesterday. But still why am I pissed off??? I mean I don't know anything about her. I just know she's an actress that's all. I dunno… it must be just a little crush. That's it! A tiny little crush because her surname's Cruz and she has caramel hair and a hot sexy body and that's all. She just reminds me of Dana, no biggy. I mean, that crush can't possibly develop right? Things with Dana and I never worked out so I shouldn't make this crush on Victoria a very big deal. It will never work out too because she's engaged to Steven.

_**A/N: Well, I'll finish it there! Wohoo! Casting in the next chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chaotic Casting

**_I know a lot of you must be confused, but I just want to say things will be cleared of soon enough. I'm just waiting for the perfect timing in explaining things. Seriously, I just want you readers to be surprised why this is the case (about the names). Anyway, hope you still read my upcoming chaps and other stories. So, enough with the chitchat, let us start this chap! The title is… Chaotic Casting._**

**_Logan Clyde's POV_**

Oh man, it's another new day and I'm meeting them again. But what am I worried about? Why am I nervous and at the same time happy? This feeling is very weird. The last time I felt this was when I was in highschool and college with Dana. But that can't be. I just have a crush on Victoria since she is hot. I mean, my crush with her is just a teensy weensy… little-

**_End of POV_**

The office door opened and as every day, Steven and Victoria entered the room.

"Good morning Logan. Are you ready for the casting?" Steven asked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah I am. Let's go."

They all went to the studio and then passed the long line of people who wanted to be part of the cast. There were thousands of people who wanted to join but of course, they have to pick only a few.

"Why don't we just hire known actors?" Victoria asked from curiosity. She just didn't understand why they had to hold auditions for unknown actors.

"Sometimes, new faces do wonders Victoria. Besides, you too have to audition so it would be fair. But I know you'd get the part without a sweat," Steven explained.

"True… I mean, uh…" Logan said.

"Whatever, let's just get this started," Victoria said.

**No. 1**

"Hi, I'm playing for the role of Mark… (guy lead role). I know I'm good looking, but you don't need to stare. Besides, my type of girl is so not you. Try to find other guys like… that guy," he said without emotion.

"_He just stood there and said the words, how emotionless_._ I will not let this guy play Mark. Mark's role should be played by someone who deserves it, like me. After all, his character was based from me. If we give the part to an actor who's not good enough, it would be a disaster," Logan thought._

"Next!" Steven said.

After more unsatisfying acts, came Victoria's time to shine and act.

**No. 55**

"Hi, I'm auditioning for the role of Haley (girl lead role)... You are an obnoxious guy, you know that? Just seeing you makes me puke. Your eyes are very lame, your lips, very deformed, your breath, it stinks, your built, totally not muscular. So what are you talking about? You're so not hot." Victoria said without emotion in a way that she didn't have to act. It was as if it came naturally already.

"Good job Victoria, you'll surely get the role," Steven said.

"_Suck up. You're only telling that to her since she's your fiancé and girlfriend. Well, it's not that I have nothing against her acting, but it seems that she didn't act. It's like she's telling the truth. I don't know. It's not a negative trait, but it just makes me think, if that role is just like her in real life because Haley was based on Dana, " _Logan thought in his mind.

More bad acts came up until they saw a girl in the name of Alex Nicholas. (yeah I know her name is near the actress playing Nicole.)

**No. 314**

"Hi I'm auditioning for Margaret... Oh my gosh! What's up with that? I mean… that was harsh. Was it harsh for you? It was harsh for me you know? Well since he was very straight forward when he was totally not supposed to."

"_She kinda reminds me of Nicole. But no one could beat her peppiness. But still… I do miss her… and the others. I mean, we haven't seen each other for a long time, except for Chase. But still, I would want the whole gang to be complete. What am I thinking? Concentrate Logan, you're judging auditions. Anyway, at least this girl's a good actress. But she can't be compared to Victoria's acting, she was sooo in control. And I mean it. I just can't tell that to her."_

Next, someone became deserving for Lucas's role. It took some time, to be exact, about more than an hour to find someone who fitted the role.

**No. 526**

"Hi, I'm auditioning for Lucas... Whatever you guys are doing, I don't care. Kill each other, I don't care. Just let me be in peace and eat this food."

More acts came and they were good, but still, who knows, someone might come and be better.

**No. 887**

"Hi, I'm auditioning for Brooke… You seem like a nice guy unlike your friend there. So, wanna go and get a smoothie. I mean… uh… because I'm thirsty, that's all."

**No. 890**

"Uh… I'm auditioning for Andre. Nah, I'm not! Hey! Stop fighting guys. I mean you just got here. Do you want to be suspended this early? I don't think so, right Brooke?"

A lot auditioned and as said some were good, others bad. It was tough choices but surely Victoria would get the lead she wanted. Nobody could even be as good as her. No one looked like as competition for her.

Anyway, in some times, some people auditioned for Mark and totally sucked. This made Logan very annoyed since this was a role he really wanted to be perfectly played.

"Okay, what the hell? Mark is supposed to be proud. When he says I'm good looking, he's sure of it. When he tells Brooke that staring at him is awkward he was being mean so deal with it. You can't just-" Logan said.

"Logan, take it easy. It's just auditions," Steven said.

"No, I won't take it easy. I can act way better than anybody who played Mark's role."

"Well then, let's see," Steven said.

"Fine then!" he said then stood up. Afterwards, he started to say Mark's lines "I know I'm good looking, but you don't need to stare. Besides, my type of girl is so not you. Try to find other guys like… that guy," he said with the emotion, the angst and the bad attitude.

"Bravo Logan, you're in the auditions. We'll just have to see if no one becomes better than you."

"Oh I think no one would beat that," Logan said proudly.

"We'll see," Victoria said as she smirked.

After a while, the next one to audition came.

**No. 905**

"Hi, I'll be audition-"

"Chase! What are you doing here?!" Logan asked his good old friend.

"_Chase? Okay, what's up with the familiar names? First Logan, then Chase? What's up with the world?" _Victoria thought.

"What I'm doing here Logan is… I'm auditioning for the role of Andre."

"Chase, you can't! I forbid you to audition."

"What?!"

"Logan, that's unfair. Give him a-" Victoria said but was cut-off.

"He's the writer, he can act it surely but it would be unfair."

"No it won't. If he wants to play his composition, it's okay. He can still try. There's nothing unfair about that," Victoria said.

"Fine, just act now, before I change my mind."

"Okay, here goes… Nah, I'm not! Hey! Stop fighting guys! I mean you just got here. Do you want to be suspended this early? I don't think so, right Brooke?" Chase said very well with great passion and dexterity.

"Good, well come back tomorrow to see the results."

"Thank you."

After more people, there was another familiar face, **No. 923**

"Did we ever meet?" Logan asked.

"Hmm… I'm a fresh but talented actress, you're a producer, you must have seen me in my first movie, 'Crushed in the Water'. I was the supporting actress," she answered.

"Sorry, no. Yes I've watched that movie, but I really didn't like it that much. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Oh… Sabrina Jones."

"Okay Sabrina, please act for us," Steven said.

"Okay, I want to play Brooke so hear goes… You seem like a nice guy unlike your friend there. So, wanna go and get a smoothie? I mean… uh… because I'm thirsty, that's all," she said simply but with great acting.

"Okay, thank you, that was great. Come back tomorrow for the results."

"Okay, thanks."

After the auditions, the ones Logan bad mouthed in acting rebelled, causing him to run away from them. He did offend a lot of guys so it was complete chaos.

"See you tomorrow for the presentation of final cast! Bye!!! Robert, hurry, open the limo!" Logan said, running away from the crazy angry guys.

"Yes sir," he said and opened the limo door for Logan. Logan jumped in and the driver drove away from the studio as fast as he could.

_**Victoria Cruz's POV**_

Okay, this day is sooo weird. I thought when I met Logan, it was weird. Not Logan Reese, Logan Clyde. Oh… I so don't want to remember that! But still… Chase, why another familiar name?? This is too much! I can't believe this. The past is really haunting me. This must be because I didn't follow my dream and I did something wrong. The question is… do I want to take back everything I did? Everything I have?

_**End of POV**_

**_A/N: Wah! I finished this chap! Wohoo! Don't worry if it's too short, the other chaps will be longer, I promise. But maybe not the next chap. Anyway, next chap, the characters would be revealed! R&R!_**


	4. Selected Individuals and Char Summary

**_Here's the results and some things about the main cast! Enjoy! _**

Mark----------------------------- Logan Clyde

Haley---------------------------- Victoria Cruz

Margareth----------------------- Alex Nicholas

Lucas----------------------------- Peter Scott

Brooke--------------------------- Sabrina Jones

Andre---------------------------- Chase Matthews

-----------------------

-----------------------

Mark- the big popular guy in the campus. He seems perfect except from his egotistical brain. He's also overconfident in everything he is and he does but in him is still a sweet guy. He would do anything for his friends and his loved ones especially to the one he has a secret admiration or better yet secret desire to, Haley.

Haley- she's the bad girl not only in the group but in the campus. She's a slob and rude but she's really pretty. Many are afraid of her but at the same time many are in love with her. Unfortunately for whichever person you are, there's only one person who she both loves and hates at the same time and that is Mark.

Margaret- this is one of Haley's two roommates and she is totally peppy. Margaret knows about the latest trends and fashions and about celebrities, especially the hot ones. She too is addicted to guys who are hot.

Lucas- this is Mark's roommate who loves basketball and food, bad combination since his weight usually never stays the same. He's a very good friend to Mark but he is usually unfocused with different things. He's also Andre's bestfriend.

Brooke- this is Haley's other roommate and she's the bossy type. She's the leader, the outspoken one and the very straight forward type. She's a fighter and always tells you what's on her mind. Not traits which are always good.

Andre- this is the good guy who has a crush on Brooke. They're the complete opposite because he's silent, gullible, shy and a silent worker. But as they say, opposites react. He is also Mark's other roommate since their campus requires three roommates in a room.

**_A/N: Now we know who'll be playing what role, wonder what happens next. Well, if you want to, please review, so I could continue. I just don't feel people don't like that story since it's confusing. Well, yes it is at first, but carefully things are gonna clear up! In the next chap, you will have an idea on what happened at the past and why it's like this at the future! Anyway, R&R! _**


	5. Dream of the Past and Reality

**_I'm happy to know that people still continue to read this even though it's confusing. Don't worry, here's a little part in where you'll learn to realize why things are like this. Please R&R:D  
_******

**_Logan Clyde's Dream_**

_It was still their College lives and everything was fine for them. In a normal day Logan then saw her girlfriend and said, "Hey babe, what are you doing there?" After saying that, he sat beside her._

"_Just wondering about something," she replied._

"_What's that?"_

"_What I want to be when I grow up."_

"_So what is it? You never did tell me," Logan asked._

"_I'll tell you, if you tell me first what you want to be when you grow up."_

"_Fine. But promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say, okay?" Logan whispered._

"_Why, isn't it in the arts category? Our college is 'The School for the Arts'. Don't tell me you were just forced to come here! What's the reason? You want to be with me? Logan, don't ruin your future because of me!" she exclaimed._

"_What?! No! Of course I wanted to go to this school not only because of you. Anyway, what I want to be when I grow up has something to do with the arts, so don't worry of you ruining my future. You can't do that. You are my future and you can just make it better for me," he explained._

"_So why are you whispering? Your dream job isn't something embarrassing isn't it?" _

"_No, no. It's…"_

"_It's what?"_

"_To be a producer, like my dad."_

"_Okay, but I don't see why you have to keep your voice low like this because it's-"_

"_Dana, please, here me out. You are my girlfriend. Let me finish."_

"_Okay, sorry."_

"_Anyway, the reason I keep this as a secret because I show everybody that I'm not interested to be a producer when I really want to. I know my dad is famous but I just don't want to be a famous producer just because of my father. I want to be known for who I am. That's why I don't want people to know. When I'm old enough and I have graduated from this school, I promise you, I'll be a famous producer without the help of my father."_

"_How would you do that?"_

"_I'll change my name."_

"_What?! Why?"_

"_So they won't know that Logan Reese is Malcolm Reese's son."_

"_Okay, but you know, you really don't have to change your name, you can still be famous and be known as Malcolm's son."_

"_No. They'll just compare us. I don't want that."_

"_Okay, whatever you want," she said and put her head on Logan's shoulder. "Hey promise me something."_

"_What's that?" he asked._

"_When you become a famous producer, make a movie about me, or me as a character. I just want to see if someone can portray me. I know it's almost impossible, but who knows. Also, choose the one to play my role carefully, okay?"_

"_Okay, no problem. I would love to do a movie about you. Anyway, since I told you what I want to be, what about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_Me? I want to be a very famous and talented singer!" Dana said and stood up. Then she held Logan's hands and circled around with him._

"_I wanna be an idol to everybody and I want everybody to know my name! I want to sign autographs and even have merchandise with my name! I wanna-"_

"_Okay, I get it!" Logan said and stopped the circling._

"_Hehe, sorry. I just got excited."  
_

"_I noticed."_

"_Anyway, I really wish that would come true. I would make a great singer, right sweetie?" _

"_Maybe."_

_Dana frowned, "Fine! If you want to discourage people, then I'm saying you can't be a producer!"  
_

"_Hey, I wasn't discouraging! You know you're really a weird girl. I was just joking, of course you would be an awesome singer! I should know, you always sing to me."_

"_I know you were joking. I was joking too. But I'm not a weird girl. You keep saying that. Say more bad things about me and your going to wish you never said those things, got that? It doesn't mean that you're my boyfriend that you can do that, you know?" Dana threatened._

"_Okay, okay, whatever!"_

_After a moment of silence,_

"_Hey, Logan. Do you ever miss PCA? The guys? Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole or even Lola?" Dana asked._

"_Of course I do. Why'd you ask?"_

"_Well, I miss them too, so much. You think we'll ever see them again? Do you think they still remember us? After all of us graduated from PCA, we never saw each other since. Only you and I were together in the same college. I hope all of them are doing fine and still together."_

"_It is true that we're the only ones together in the same college, but they won't forget us. Especially Chase and Zoey since we're the ones who hooked them up together."_

"_True," Dana said and smiled at her boyfriend._

"_And also… we'll never forget them. Since they're the ones who hooked us together."_

"_Haha… Yeah that is true." _

"_I love it when you laugh," Logan said and kissed his girlfriend._

"_Hah! I love it when you kiss me," Dana said and kissed her boyfriend._

_**Ring, ring, ring (End of Dream)**_

"What in hell?! Oh, it was all a dream," Logan said. "Freaky, that dream really did happen in real life. Oh man, I always dream about her and the times when we were together. I can't believe it, it's been years!! This must be because of the stress."

Logan then got ready for the day and then went to the studio for the first shooting of the movie. When he set his foot outside of the limo, Robert fastly came and said,

"Sir Logan, you're here! Come on, hurry up, Ms. Cruz is getting impatient already."

"Figures, I imagine that she is really impatient," he said and continued to walk.

They reached Steven and Victoria after a few minutes.

"Logan! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you! The whole cast has been here for an hour!" Victoria said.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I just woke up late."

"You must have been up to no good last night."

"No! Nothing like that! I just couldn't wake up from my dream," he explained.

"A dream? Great excuse, Logan. Let's just get this started. Because of you being late, we can only do one scene for today."

"Sorry!"

_**SCENE 1- Mark and Haley Meets**_

_**Cast for the scene: **_

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (Dana of the group) **_

_**Alex- Margareth (Nicole of the group)**_

_**Chase- Andre (as himself) **_

Every student to be dropped of in 'The School for the Arts' was just left at the parking lot in front of the school. Haley was the first one to arrive and she tried to look for someone to talk to. She then found Mark after a couple of minutes of being alone.

"Hi, new student here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I am, what's it to you?" Haley asked.

"Just asking. Anyway, I'm Mark, I'm a new student as well," he said and extended a hand to her.

"Hi… Mark. My name's Haley."

"So Haley… nice name. What do you think of mine? Isn't it beautiful? It suits me well, considering of my appearance right?"

"You're an egomaniac," Haley said annoyed at Mark.

"Love you too sugar."

"Eew. Never ever call me sugar again. We like just met!"

"Come on girl, you know you want me. With my eyes ever so passionate, lips very formed, perfect for kissing, breath of mint, muscular physique and more. Face it, I'm perfect AND hot," Mark said with full confidence.

Haley just stared at Mark. She was speechless in what he said since when she observed him, everything he said was true for her and that what was what she was supposed to do, based on the script. But also, deep-inside Victoria, she wasn't acting that part. She really was speechless, but not of the same reason as her character, Haley. She was speechless because she met someone before who speaks and moves like Mark, Logan's role. That person meant a lot to her and she hadn't seen him since.

"Hello? Earth to Haley? Did you accept your undying love to me already? Mesmerized in my hotness? Well, don't be shy; you can kiss me if you want."

Victoria/ Haley snapped back to reality and then said to Mark, "You are an obnoxious guy, you know that? Just seeing you, makes me puke. Your eyes are very lame, your lips very deformed, your breath it stinks, your built totally not muscular. So what are you talking about? You're so not hot and absolutely not perfect."

"Awww… you're just in denial, but I swear chickie, you'll be all-over me one day."

"In your dreams! I'm out of here," she said and turned around to walk out. She then bumped into a guy. "Oh, sorry!"

"No problem. Hey, are you new here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup, new too. What's your name?" he asked.

"Well, my name's-"

"Her name is none of your business bud. I saw her first," Mark said and budged in the conversation.

"What are you doing? Mark you're not only obnoxious and an egomaniac, but also insensitive! Who do you think you are to me anyway?"

"I think that I'm the guy you want," he said as he smirked.

"You really are wrong. Excuse me, can we go away from this freak of nature?" Haley said and pulled the guy. They then walked away.

"Freak of nature?! Me?! I am not! Maybe that's you! Oh, who cares! You're not cute, hot or sexy anyway! I just wasted my time you incompetent human being!" Mark exclaimed.

Haley hurt it and then let go of Andre. She then started to control her feelings. What did she care about that guy anyway? They just met and he was very rude. She shouldn't let him get to her. But she did and it was proved when she ran away from Mark and Andre. After a while, she just sat down on a chair and looked at the floor. Afterwards, she then saw two set of feet approaching her. It was a girl and a guy. The guy was the one she pulled earlier and the girl, a mystery.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked.

"I'm fine."

"You know, you don't seem fine. I know he called you an incompetent human being but-"

"Oh my gosh! What's up with that? I mean… that was harsh. Was it harsh for you? It was harsh for me since he was very straight forward when he was totally not suppose to," the girl said.

"Wait, who are you guys anyway?" Haley asked.

"Name's Andre, and this is Margaret. She's a new student here too," the guy explained.

"Hi, my name's Haley."

"Nice to meet you Haley. So anyway, why were you with such a bad guy a while ago? I know it's not my business but just curious," the girl said.

"Oh, because I was looking for someone to talk to about the school since I was new. He was the first one I saw and that's how I met him."

"Oh, okay. I thought he was your boyfriend or something," Andre said.

"My boyfriend?! Okay, that's just plain weird. Do we even look like a couple? We just met. Believe me, he's not my type," Haley explained.

"Yeah, you did. I don't know, you two just look good as a couple. You two look pretty cute when you were arguing. Just like a couple."

"Please take that back or I'll hit you," Haley said and clenched her fist.

"Okay, I take it back! Just don't kill me."

"Hey guys, let's just forget about what happened and just look for other newcomers like us in the campus. A guy like that should just be ignored," Margaret said.

"Sure??"

"Margaret."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. Hey, I have a better idea than looking for other newcomers!"

"What's that?" Andre asked.

"Looking for hot and cute guys."

"Okay, whatever you say Margaret. Let's just first go to our rooms first," Haley suggested.

"Wait, what room are you on?" Margaret asked.

"Uh… 51."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Margaret screamed.

"Why did you scream?"

"Uh… because my room is 51 too! We're roommates!"

"Okay, let's just go there. Hey, Andre, you should go to your room too. Let's just meet at the park."

"Okay."

**_CUT_**

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Steven said.

"Yeah, I think it is enough," Victoria said.

They fixed their things. While doing that, Logan and Victoria talked. "You acted great out there," Logan complimented.

"Yeah, you too. You were great in being an egotistic, insensitive and obnoxious jerk."

"Thanks. What can I say, I was born with talent."

"Okay, maybe it isn't talent, maybe being egotistic, insensitive and obnoxious is really the real you."

"Hey!"

"Just joking. But really, you were great. I was surprised. I thought all you can do was boss people around, since you are a producer."

"Hey! Why do you keep insulting me? Don't answer that question, just answer this, you were also good, but you did best in the part where Haley gets speechless from what Mark said, why?"

"Oh… that scene…"

"Well, want to tell me?"

"The truth? In that part, I was sooo surprised. Because I once knew someone who was also full of himself and he talked like that. I was just speechless because of that."

"Oh… so that was you really speechless. Interesting. So, who was that 'someone'? Must be someone special since you became speechless like that," Logan asked.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay, okay. If you don't want to, fine. But, you know… look at the one playing Margaret," Logan pointed. "She has really big boobs, doesn't she?"

"Logan you perv!" Victoria said and hit him while blushing.

"What?! Just saying! It is true! Observe it! Hey wait… you're blushing!" Logan said.

"No I am not!" she said and blushed more.

"Yes you are!"

"Fine I am! But only because what you said was really unexpected and awkward. That's all. It's not because I like you or anything," she explained.

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Uh… yeah… you didn't. But… I just wanted to make a point."

"And your point is?" Logan asked and went closer to Victoria.

"That I don't like you!" she said and turned around.

Logan felt a bit sad in what she said and just said, "Awww… you're just in denial, but I swear chickie, you'll be all-over me one day."

"Okay, ain't that Mark's line?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah?? So?"

"You really aren't original."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing. Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow, and don't be late, or else. Bye!!!" she said then blew him a flying kiss. Logan was startled in what she did and blushed a bit but then Victoria then said, "Just joking! Hehehe!!! You should have seen your face! Don't worry, I'm engaged, I wouldn't have any interest in you. Well, bye!" she said and left him.

"We'll see. I meant what I said, you will be all over me one day," Logan said to himself. _"Wait, did I just say that? I thought I only have a crush on her. From the way I sounded- No. That can't be. It's just a small crush. It's impossible for me to love her."_

**_Victoria Cruz's POV_**

Okay this is too much. I can't believe that I can relate to that script. Must be a coincidence. Anyway, that Logan is so irritating. Seriously! Looking at Alex's boobs! He's such a perverted guy. But it was funny. He does have a good sense of humor. It would have been fine; he just had to tell me that I was blushing. I wasn't blushing because I was jealous! But, I did feel a bit hurt when she said that her boobs were big. What if his type is a girl with big boobs? Mine aren't that big. Wait, what am I thinking? Why should I care of what he thinks? He's just my co-actor. I mean, nothing more… and nothing less. But… I did feel happy when we were acting together. He was really great and very passionate in doing that. Come on what is wrong with me? I'm engaged! Maybe it's just a crush. A crush isn't bad. A crush can't hinder Steven and me from getting married. Yeah, that must be it, just a crush. Or maybe even infatuation. There's no way that this is love. I only said I loved someone once. It's not even Steven, but, it didn't work out. I guess I shouldn't show how I feel. I guess… love can be wrong. But crushes can't. Surely this won't do anything drastic.

"Victoria!" Steven said.

"Huh? What?"

Oh, yeah, I'm still in the limo.

"I've been talking to you. You're not listening. Is something that matter?"

"No… I'm okay. I just thought of something," I explained. He shouldn't know about my latest relationship, that would make things totally bad.

"Well, what were you thinking of?"

I have to change the topic. He doesn't have to know. He'll just get jealous. "Nothing… anyway, tomorrow, what's the scene?"

"Well, you have to memorize Scene 2-5 I think. We won't possibly go beyond that tomorrow. Also, I just hope Logan won't be late again."

"Don't worry, he won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just told him not to be late."

"Oh…"

**_End of POV_**

_**Back at the Studio**_

"Hey Logan," Chase said.

"Chase, hi," Logan replied.

"You did well today."

"You're not bad yourself."

"Well thank you. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you something about that girl, Victoria."

"Okay, what about?"

"Don't you think it's strange her surname is Cruz and she looks like Dana?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I did notice that when I saw her and I do think it's strange. But she can't possibly be related to Dana."

"Nothing's impossible Logan. She may not look like the Dana we used to know, but she has some features like Dana's. Her caramel hair, her eyes, her-"

"Okay I get it. I get you. But what if she is? What do you want me to? Chase, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to get back together to Dana. Zoey wants so too!"

"Why? When we broke up, she said that she hated me and that she never wanted to see me again in her entire life."

"She might not have meant that. Girls don't mean half the things they say, take it from me, Zoey's my girlfriend. Besides, back at PCA, the girls, Michael and I, tried so hard in bringing you two together. When we finally did it, at college you break up? That's just hard to take. We did our best and you just broke up?! I know we weren't with you at college but why did you have to break up? Why can't you two handle your relationship without us!?" Chase explained.

"Chase, I don't want to remember the past. I just want to worry about the present and the future. I want to put my focus on the movie."

"Really? But why did you make this movie? It has Dana and you written all over it."

"Because… even though we broke up, I know that breaking promises are bad."

"What? You're not making sense," Chase said all confused.

"I once promised Dana that I will make a movie about her or her as a character, so I asked you to write me one about the PCA days but the setting as college and in 'The School for the Arts' where Dana and I graduated."

"Oh, so that's why."

"Anyway, I gotta go home now. I have to memorize the lines for the next scenes; I wouldn't want to make a mistake tomorrow. Then I'll be showing that Victoria that she's better of an actress than I am an actor."

"Really Logan, you're still childish until now. You're a producer! Think maturely for once," Chase said.

"I do think maturely, but it's boring if you think maturely everyday. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Memorize your lines okay???" Logan said and walked to his limousine.

"I will, don't worry. I made the script, it would be easy for me to do that."

The car then left and headed over Logan Clyde's mansion.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow!!! That was long! Yeah, chapters will be long from now on, since it would be a whole scene or more. Please read the succeeding chapters and review! So was things clearer now? Ü_**


	6. We Meet More People

_**Sorry for not updating this story soon, I just didn't feel to edit it that much. Anyway, at least I updated it now! Please R&R! **_

_** It was another day and Victoria and Steven were off to the studio and on the way, Victoria reflected on some deep thoughts. **_

_** Victoria Cruz's POV**_

So, it's day two of the shooting of the movie and I still can't believe that I admitted to myself that I have a crush on my co-actor, Logan Clyde. Thinking of him, I bet he's late. I know I told Steven that I'm sure he won't be, but I was just bluffing. Oh look we're here. I'm positively sure he still isn't here. Perfect, that would give me a great excuse to be mad at him- what the?

"Logan, you're here? Before us?!" I asked all shocked. He wasn't supposed to be here on time, especially earlier than us!

"Yeah babe, you did tell me to get here on time. Well, I just wanted to go early so I can see your face mad like that. Think you'll have an excuse to be mad at me huh? Well, I don't think so. Anyway, let's just start already," Logan said to me, acting like a know-it-all.

"Okay, everybody here already? Let's start then!" Steven said.SCENE 2- Meeting Our Other Friends

_**Cast for the Scene**_

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (Dana of the group)**_

_**Alex- Margaret (Nicole of the group)**_

_**Peter- Lucas (Michael of the group)**_

_**Sabrina- Brooke (Zoey of the group) **_

_**Chase- Andre (as himself)**_

As Haley and Margaret went off to Room 51, they met a guy who had a lot of baggage with him and they decided to help him out.

"Hi there, do you need help?" Margaret asked the guy.

"Yeah… I guess I do," he said giving Margaret and Haley some of his things.

"They sure are heavy. What's in your baggage?" Haley asked.

"Food," he explained

"Food?" they asked.

"Yeah food, I love food," he explained.

"Okay? Well, what's your name?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, my name's Lucas, I'm new here. What about you two?"

"This is Haley, and I'm Margaret, we're new here too! Could you believe it?" she said all peppy.

"Yeah?" Margaret and Lucas said weirded out from her peppiness.

"Hey Lucas, do you mind going with us to our dorm first before we bring your things to your dorm?" Haley asked.

"Sure okay."

The three then went off to walk to the girls' dorm. After a while, they finally reached Room 51.

"At long last, we made it!" Margaret said.

"Yeah, we did, hey, who are you?" Haley asked.

"This is my room, who are you guys?" the girl asked.

"We're Haley, Margaret and Lucas. We're your roommates," Margaret said as she pointed out who was who.

"Hi, I'm Brooke, but… is the guy also our roommate?" she asked.

"What?! No, he just went with us because we promised to help him out with his baggage after he helps us bring ours here," Margaret explained.

"Oh, okay. So… could I come with you guys? I'm new too and I don't want to be left alone here while you go to the boys' dorm."

"Sure, why not," Margaret said.

"Cool!"

Now they were four off to Lucas's room, Room 23. When they were near it already, they heard two guys quarrelling and found out that it was in the room they were about to enter.

"What? Get those off! I don't want you in that bed, I want that bed!"

"But I got here first!"

They just decided to open the door and they saw that the two guys who fought were actually Mark and Andre. "Mark, Andre, you're… you're Lucas's roommates?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey babe, I knew that you missed me. You really had to come and visit me here. Why don't we have a little make-out session now," Mark said to Haley, putting his arm around her shoulder. Because of this, he just deserved a slap, which he really did receive.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"I don't know where in the hell did you get the idea that I would want to make-out with you so stop dreaming!" Haley exclaimed.

"Whatever, still in denial huh? Well, then I'll ask these other two ladies over here. So what are their names?"

"I'm Brooke and this is Margaret. And we are not interested in making out with you," Brooke said sternly.

"You're just saying that."

"Okay that's it, this is too much," Brooke said and was ready to charge Mark. Luckily, Andre stopped him. "Brooke stop! Don't hurt him. You might just get expelled. It's the first day of the school year, please be calm."

"Andre, I can't be calm when this jerk is being a jerk! Jerks need to be taught lessons," Brooke said.

"Wait, Brooke, you know him?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, he's the first person I met here in campus," Brooke explained.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, if Andre doesn't want to make Brooke show Mark what the consequences of being a jerk are, then I will!" Haley said and tackled Mark.

Mark didn't fight back since she was a girl and however much pride he had, he would never hurt a girl, especially a girl that he thought was really attractive. Of course, he would never tell her that, or would he?

"Hey stop ruining my hair!!" Mark exclaimed.

"I won't, until you promise to-"

"Stop it all or you!" Lucas cut-off their conversation. He and Andre then took Haley away from Mark.

Then, when everybody was telling Haley what she did was wrong, Brooke became speechless and stared at Mark as she saw blood come out of his nose. (The stage crew paused for a while and at this point, the make-up artists added fake blood to Logan's face) Mark didn't notice the blood, instead, he noticed Brooke staring at him so he decided to say, "I know I'm good looking, but you don't need to stare. Besides, my type of girl is so not you. Try to find other guys like… that guy," Then after that, he pointed to Andre.

"Big ego huh, even if you're nose bleeding?" Brooke answered.

"What! Oh man, look what you've done Haley! You've ruin my beautiful face!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever, come on guys, let's go leave Mark and go somewhere else," Haley said and exited. The others just followed.

"You're paying for this! No one does this to me and gets away with it!" Mark said and tried to stop his nose bleeding. When he had done so, he decided to follow them.

CUT 

"Great job everybody! So, can you still make three more scenes for the day?" Steven asked them all.

"Of course we can, I'm not tired yet, and I think Logan still isn't, right?" Victoria asked.

"Of course I'm not tried! Come on, let's do the next scene. I'm waaayyy fit to be tired, unlike Victoria here," Logan answered.

"Jerk!"

"Weirdo!"

"What?! Why I outta-"

"Okay guys, let's be at peace. Come on let's start the next scene! Lights, camera's action!"SCENE 3- Start of a New Friendship

_**Cast for the Scene**_

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (Dana of the group)**_

_**Alex- Margaret (Nicole of the group)**_

_**Peter- Lucas (Michael of the group)**_

_**Sabrina- Brooke (Zoey of the group) **_

_**Chase- Andre (as himself)**_

After chasing the group, Mark finally caught up with them and then pulled Halley and said, "Hey, why did you leave me?"

While that was happening, Andre and Brooke in the other were having a chat.

"And why did you follow? If you haven't noticed, all of us are friends and you aren't our friend," Haley answered as she saw Mark.

"I think that's too harsh Haley," Margaret whispered to her.

"I don't care!"

They then started to fight, again. Andre then noticed and then went to them and said, "Hey! Stop fighting guys. I mean you just got here. Do you want to be suspended this early? I don't think so, right Brooke?"

"Well yeah, Andre's right," she agreed.

But it had no use. Haley and Mark still bickered and bickered.

"Let's just forget about them, they can't seriously hurt each other that physically. I know Haley gave Mark a nose bleed but, it can't possibly go beyond that," Brooke said to Andre.

"Yeah, you're right," Andre said.

"You seem like a nice guy unlike your friend there. So, wanna go and get a smoothie. I mean… uh… because I'm thirsty, that's all."

"Sure."

Then, when they got a smoothie, Lucas in the other hand passed by the quarrelling Haley and Mark. Then, accidentally, they hit Lucas's food when Haley pushed Mark. The food fell and Lucas became angry. "Whatever you guys are doing, I don't care. Kill each other, I don't care. Just let me be in peace and eat this food!" he said, all angry and left them both.

"That was weird," Haley said to Mark.

"Yeah, that guy's whacko."

Haley just giggled.

"What's so funny? And did you just giggle?"

"Nothing. You're just right, for the very first time. And yes, I hate to admit, I did giggle, got a problem with that?"

"Okay? Is that supposed to be an insult and a threat? Honestly, you're so weird,"

"Well you're weirder!" Haley said.

The two just bickered and bickered more and more.

_**CUT**_

"That was priceless! You were all great! Natural! I love you guys! I really feel this movie is going to be a success!" Steven said to them all.

"I dunno Steven, I think this will be a totally bad movie. Come on, look at the lead actor! The supporting actors are way better than him!" Victoria said loudly to make Logan mad.

"What are you saying Cruz!? I am way better than these guys! Right Steven?" _"Wait, did I just call her Cruz? As in Dana Cruz? Man, I shouldn't call her that!"_

Victoria stopped for a moment and reflected on what Logan said, _"Cruz… that's what he used to call me. We don't really call each other our first names but… I never expect that someone would call me that again, and in that tone, the same way he uses it as well," _she thought."Uh… What do you mean? Just admit that you're-"

"Guys, less arguing more acting! Let's do the next scene!" Steven exclaimed.

"Fine," they said in unison.

"_Just forget what he said. That was the past." _

_**SCENE 4- The Normal Day for All**_

_**Cast for the Scene**_

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (Dana of the group)**_

_**Alex- Margaret (Nicole of the group)**_

_**Peter- Lucas (Michael of the group)**_

_**Sabrina- Brooke (Zoey of the group) **_

_**Chase- Andre (as himself)**_

After a week of knowing each other, Mark, Haley, Margaret, Lucas, Brooke and Andre had already become good friends. Even though they all had a lot of differences, they became really close and every day was a day to treasure. Also, they still had their similarities.

_**Girls' Room**_

"Good morning girls!" Brooke said as she woke up.

"Good morning Brooke!" Margaret said and woke up.

Then they saw that Haley was still asleep and tried to wake her up. They shook her and shook her until she woke up. "What the hell? What did I tell you in waking me up!" she said all cranky.

"Haley, we're going to be late, wake up!" Brooke explained.

"What?! You should have woken me up earlier!" she said and rushed to the bathroom to do her necessities.

"Okay, she's plain weird," Brooke said to Margaret.

"Yeah she is. But she's also too much of a bully. Seriously, she didn't want me to dry my hair so it won't be frizzy! She had to yell at me and all that jazz," Margaret explained.

"Well, that's Haley for you."

_**Boys' Room**_

_**Ring Ring**_

"What? Oh, it's morning already! Guys, wake up!" Andre said.

"Five more minutes mom!" Lucas said not knowing that he sleep-talked.

"Come on Luke," Andre said as he snickered and rolled him down the bed.

"What?!!! Oh, it's only you Andre. What happened?" Lucas said, shocked from what happened.

"What happened was I rolled you so you could wake up. Come on, we have classes!"

"What about Mark? Next time, wake him earlier than me. Why is it always me first?" Lucas said and pointed at him.

"Because he's harder to wake than you, I need your help to wake him up."

"Fine, so how do we wake him up now?"

"Well, we rolled him a few days ago and worked, but not on the next day. We screamed at him on the day before yesterday but it didn't work yesterday. Seriously, he knows how to sleep soundly. What should we do?" Andre asked.

"I know!"

"What?"

"Wait, I'll just go get something from the bathroom," Lucas said and got a pail of water from the bathroom.

"Water? Oh! I get it!"

"Yeah, surely he'll wake up. I mean, he'll say, 'What did you do with my hair, you messed me up!' or something like that."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Lucas said and got it from Lucas then splashed the water to Mark.

Mark woke up and knew what happened and became really angry. "What the hell?! Okay, so it's water this time? Guys! I told you a million times, do not ruin my beauty sleep!" he exclaimed.

"Mark, we're going to be late so just wake up. Besides, it's your fault for sleeping at twelve in the evening!" Andre said.

"It isn't my fault that I was in a date! It' not a sin to be hot!"

"Egomaniac," they said to him.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna take my shower."

After everybody was late to school and they were scolded, at lunch they all hang out together.

"So, ladies, how's your day so far?" Mark asked and sat on the table beside Haley. He then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Remove your hand if you want to survive, and my day is none of your business Mark, got it?" Haley threatened.

"Pushy as always, huh, Haley? Maybe that's why you never get asked on a date."

"No, actually, a lot of guys do ask her on a date, but she just keeps turning them down," Margaret explained.

"And that includes you," Haley said to Mark.

"I never asked you out!"

"Well you asked me to… make out with you,"

"Well, that's all! I ask that to everyone! Don't think that it makes you special! Many could ask you out, but not me, oh no, not me!"

"Oh I do not think of myself as special to you!! I don't want even want to have anything to do with you. But I can't do anything about it, our friends are well… friends. But that doesn't make us friends."

Haley and Mark continued to argue some more and Brooke and the others just talked while they did so. They were used to it, even though it was just a week.

"Man, I'm getting tired of their fighting everyday, aren't you guys?" Andre asked to them all.

"Aha," they said in unison.

"Why can't they just get along? I mean, it's kinda cute that they fight like a couple, but seriously, it's kinda annoying too," Lucas said.

"Well, we can't do anything about it. If we do, its either Haley beats us up or Mark asks us girls to make-out with him or just be a jerky egomaniac. Or maybe even both," Margaret explained.

"Yeah, you do have a point," Brooke said.

_**CUT**_

"Okay, that was another great scene! Everybody was great! Logan, Victoria, you were on fire! I really felt the quarrelling so much! Keep up the good work everyone! You all still okay?"

"I'm a little tired already. I mean we did a lot of scenes today! Sorry, can we just call it a day?" Sabrina asked.

"Okay, okay, I guess it is kinda harsh to have four scenes for one day. Okay, we'll do the rest for another day. By the way, tomorrow, I will be gone, so it's all of your day-off. Well, except for Logan and Victoria. Logan, could you please come over to Victoria's house and practice the next scenes with her? It's kinda intense already since troubles immerge and I know you're doing fine, but I just want to 'wow' the audience, so is it okay?"

"Wait, what? He to my house?! He would just criticize it!" Victoria explained.

"I promise I won't. I'll just adore how unorganized it is," Logan said jokingly.

"Okay, that was not funny. Steven, are you serious? Where are you going anyway tomorrow?" Victoria asked.

"I need to talk to some people. Don't worry, you two can survive."

"I hope he does," Victoria snickered.

"Well, that's all for day, bye you all," Steven said.

_**A/N: Well, how was this chap? I'll update as soon as I make the next chap and edit it. Well, please R&R. BTW, Logan will know something very important in the next chap and so will Victoria, but only one of what they found out is true. To find out what I'm talking about, just read my next chap when I've updated it. Well, that's all. Bye to you all for now!**_


	7. Dana and Victoria's Connection

**Well, here's the next chap! This is totally a much unexpected thing so read it carefully okay? Anyway, just reminding, please R&R! Well, I'll start now.**

**_Logan Clyde's POV_**

Oh boy… Today's the day… the day when I go to Victoria's house. Yeah I know, I probably will insult her house, but at least I can get to spend time with her. Wait, what am I saying? Logan, pull yourself together, don't think that, you only like her, just a crush. Besides, she has a fiancé; apparently that fiancé of hers is your director. Let's just forget it. What I'm going to do with her is just all business, don't forget that. I'm not going to do anything wrong. I can control myself. What am I thinking now? Control myself? It's like I lust over her or something. I definitely do not! I can't lust over her! She may be really pretty, sexy, hot- okay, this is too much. I should really stop lusting over Victoria Cruz. I know I only like her because I remember Dana because of her, but… I can't lo- oh no! I'm not gonna say that word! I'm not even supposed to think that word! I just have to-

"Sir, we're here," Robert said to me, while I didn't understand what he had said.

Where was I? Ah, yes! I just have to-

"Sir, you okay?" Robert asked, concerned on why I wasn't like myself.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Robert. I was just thinking about something," I explained.

"What were you thinking of sir? Something about Ms. Cruz perhaps?"

"No, no! Of course not! Anyway, well, I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up, okay?" I asked, beginning to exit the limo.

"Okay sir, whatever you say. Try to contain yourself, though," he said with a chuckle.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Really, what does that mean?

"Nothing sir, nothing. Well, see you later. Have fun!" Robert said as he made a big smiled and left me at the gate of Victoria's mansion. _"Sir Logan is very entertaining to watch. With his cute crush with Ms. Victoria," _Robert thought with a very big smile. He couldn't be happier for Logan.

"Have fun? What's that supposed to mean? Seriously, Robert is- oh… hi Victoria!" I said, finding out that Victoria was just beside me.

"Hi Logan. So, ready to practice lines?" she asked.

"Sure, okay. Let's go in."

"Okay, but before you do go in, you have to promise me that you won't criticize anything about my house or else… you will leave immediately, got it?" she asked seriously.

"Fine, fine. You're such a suck up. I mean, criticizing would be fun," I explained.

"Zip it Logan. Let's just go in," she said leading me inside.

We walked by the garden and saw a lot of beautiful flowers, she then led me to the seats by the garden and there, two scripts were placed on top of a table. "Here, just in case you forgot your script," she said, handing me one of the two.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I'm not that forgetful. I have my script," I said, opening my bag and showing her my copy of the script.

"Whatever, let's just begin. Okay… What scene are we to practice? Let's see… Here we are! Scene 5, Haley and Mark- The Relationship Deepens. Okay, let's see, well apparently, in this scene, we get stuck in a closet," she explained.

"We?" I asked with a smirk. I could imagine us really stuck in a closet. That would be good. Actually, that would be great. Okay, wait, Logan, you're lusting again. Stop it! What are you thinking? Making out in a closet with her?! Stop it! She's just your co-actor, do not fall for her! What the?! So now I'm falling for her? That can't be, that just can't!

"Fine, Haley and Mark, gets stuck in a closet," she further explained, annoyed from my reaction.

"Okay. So, let's start practicing now. But you know how we would be able to 'wow' the audience as what Steven wants?" I asked.

"How?"

"Let's try to be stuck in a closet for real," I explained, with a smile, not a smirk.

"Stop joking!" she said, slapping my shoulder.

"I wasn't joking! I mean, if we were actually like in the scene, in a closet, then we would be able to practice well, don't you think so?"

"Fine, I guess that makes sense. There is a closet by the living room, let's go use that," she said then directed me to the closet.

We entered the house, which apparently was very grand. I couldn't say anything bad about it. It was clean, organized and very beautiful. Good thing she asked me not to criticize her house because there's nothing to criticize. It was perfect. I would love her house to be mine.

"Here's the closet," Victoria showed.

"Okay, let's go in."

"Wait a minute, you promise not to do anything fishy? I mean, if you do, you will be like sexually abusing me."

"Of course I won't do anything! Seriously, what made you think of that? I'm a gentleman okay?"

"Gentleman my butt, just promise!"

"Fine, fine, I promise,"

"No fingers crossed?" she asked, still doubting my word. Seriously, even when she doubts, she's hot.

"No fingers crossed," I stated.

"Okay, let's go in," she said and went in before me. I then followed and then closed the door.

**_In the Closet_**

"So, why don't we start our lines?" I asked her.

"I would, if I could read the script," she explained, ironically.

"I have a flashlight, here," I said then opened the flashlight and put it aside.

"Okay, well, let's start the practice."

**_End of POV_**

"Okay, says here, I start. Here goes. What the fuck? I can't believe that the guys just pushed us in a closet. I can't believe I'm stuck here with you till I don't know when," Logan said, playing Mark, showing disgust over Victoria who played Haley.

"Look who's talking? I hate you as much as you hate me," Victoria said to Logan, playing her part very well.

"Whatever. So, what do you think they're thinking outside?" Logan asked.

"I guess they must be laughing at us. They really want us to get together. Like that'll ever happened," Victoria said with a snicker.

"Why don't you think it will never happen?" Logan asked as he went closer to her.

"Maybe because you're an insensitive jerk and I hate you?" Victoria said all feisty and strong willed.

"Oh, I'm not that insensitive. I just don't show my real self, I'm actually really sweet," Logan said and caressed Victoria's face.

Victoria just blushed though Logan didn't see it because it was a little bit dark. She just decided to say her next line than argue with him for caressing her face. "You, sweet? Puh-lease? You're bluffing!"

"No, I'm not. I only show everybody that I'm a jerk and an egomaniac because I don't want them to make fun of me as a guy who really has a soft heart for girls. If others find out about it, they would just make fun of me," Logan explained.

"They won't make fun of you. Surprisingly, I'm not making fun of you."

"Yeah, surprisingly, you aren't. And thank you for that. So… you believe me that I'm sweet?"

"No, not yet. Just a little bit," Victoria said as she blushed. _"Maybe he really is sweet."_

"Well, let me change your mind…" Logan said as he read the script. Then he saw… "What?! I have to kiss you?!"

"What?!" Victoria said, surprised. She then read the script and saw that the kiss he was talking about was true. It was really written in the script that they should really kiss. "Can we just skip that part?" she asked, totally blushing from imagining that Logan would kiss her.

"Okay, let's just do the other scenes. Says here, after Mark and Haley kisses, the door will be opened and the gang would see what the two had done. Let's just get out of the closet," Logan said and tried to open the doorknob. "Shoot."

"What do you mean by shoot?"

"The door won't budge! It's… it's locked! Unfortunately locked!" Logan exclaimed.

"What!? You locked it!?"

"I didn't mean to! I just closed it, I didn't mean to lock it!" Logan explained.

"This was your plan, wasn't it? You planned to get us both stuck in the closet so you would make a move on me, didn't you?" Victoria asked, suspecting Logan's true motive.

"No I did not! And don't you dare tell me that I did!" Logan said in angry tone, moving closer to Victoria.

"Fine, I believe you. But… we should just get out from here. It was your idea to go in here, so you have to get us out!"

"Okay, don't worry, we'll get out of here. Wait a minute… did you just tell me that you believed me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just weird, I thought you won't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we argue a lot so-"

"We may argue a lot but I will believe you. Anyway, enough about that, let's just try to open the god damn door!" Victoria said, pulling the doorknob like crazy.

"Why don't we just call for help? Logan asked.

"Well… we could… if we weren't the only ones in the mansion now," she explained.

"What?! We're the only ones in the mansion?"

"Yeah, it's the maids and butler's vacation today."

"Great, so how do we get out?" Logan asked.

"Wait! I have hairpin! This might work!" Victoria said then tried to use the hairpin as a key. After a few minutes of turning it, the doorknob then turned and the door opened.

Unfortunately, both Victoria and Logan fell down to the floor when the door was opened, causing Logan to be above Victoria. They stared at each other, not saying a single word; just blushing by the position they were in.

After a while, Logan finally spoke to break the silence. "I'm… sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Victoria said, still blushing.

"Yeah, it was nobody's fault," he said, standing up.

"Well, help me up," Victoria asked.

Logan then pulled her up.

"Okay, so… want to run the other lines?" Logan asked, still shy from what happened.

"Sure, okay," Victoria answered, being timid.

They then ran the other lines and after finishing two scenes, Victoria decided for the both of them to take a break. She then prepared a snack for them.

They then ate and talked about different stuff, just random stuff that would just pop up in their heads.

"So, how long have you been an actress Victoria?" Logan asked, out of curiosity.

"About more or less ten years. What about you, how long have you been a producer?" Victoria asked.

"Same as you, about more or less ten years."

"Okay, but what made you decide to be a producer?"

"Can we not talk about that one? Please?" Logan pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I'm not forcing you to tell me," Victoria said.

"What about you, what made you decide to be an actress?" Logan asked.

"Me? What made me decide to be an actress? Well, I never really wanted to be an actress. I really wanted to be a singer. But, Steven discovered me and well, he thought I would become a really great actress."

"So you don't like being an actress?" Logan asked.

"It's not that I don't like being an actress. I love the attention, the fame, but… I don't know… I think I would love to be a singer and would be a much better singer."

"So why don't you be a singer-actress?"

"Steven doesn't approve."

"Why? Don't you have a good voice?" Logan asked, teasingly.

"Well… not to brag about it, but I have a great voice. It's just… Steven thinks, I should stick in being an actress," Victoria explained.

"That's weird. So why did you accept his proposal?" he asked.

"Oh… well, I… because I… love him of course!" Victoria said, unsure.

"You love him, ei? Well, if that is the case, then why didn't you tell me that you love Steven surely? You were a little bit hesitant in saying so, if I do say so myself," Logan explained, based on his observance of Victoria's answer.

"I do love him!" Victoria exclaimed, trying to prove her point to Logan even though she really wasn't sure on how she felt over Steven.

"That's much better," Logan said, with a hint of sadness. _"Why should I get sad, it's just a crush, that's all, isn't it?" _

"Anyway, can we have another topic to talk about?" Victoria asked.

"Okay, sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what about you? Don't you love anyone else, asides from yourself that is?" Victoria asked humorously.

"Apparently, no. I only loved one person, and that was… when I was in highschool and in college. We were schoolmates," he answered.

"Me too," Victoria slipped. "I mean, I loved somebody too, when I was in highschool and college. But… things didn't work out for us," she continued.

"Oh, well… so did our relationship."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," she said to him.

After an eerie silence, Victoria then asked. "Hey, want to see my room?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I want to show you," Victoria explained.

"Okay."

They then went up to Victoria's room. When there, she then opened the door and let Logan in. Logan saw her room and it wasn't the type of a room he expected it would be. He thought it would be a very feminine room, filled with white and pink sheets, but he was wrong. In fact, Victoria's room was somehow a room of a girl with a strong personality. "Wow, nice room."

"Thanks. Wait a minute… did you just compliment my room? I thought you would criticize it, telling me that it was a little bit boyish," Victoria said perplexed from the way Logan complimented her room.

"Well, no, I don't think of it as boyish. I just love it. And yes, I believe I did compliment you room. It wasn't what I expected. I thought it would be girly, but apparently, it's a strong willed room. It even looks like a very nice place to relax in," Logan explained.

"Wow, I never thought you could ever be that deep. I thought you were just shallow. Boy, I was wrong."

**_Ring Ring_**

"Oh, that must be the mail man. Excuse me for a second. But be free to observe my room, just don't peek in my personal belonging," Victoria said then exited the room to open the door for the mailman and see what mail awaits for her.

Logan then began to observe the room even more. He looked at the structure and how different it was from the rooms he usually had seen. It wasn't too grand, or too simple. It was just a room, fit for a normal person. He expected something very ostentatious from Victoria, but it wasn't. He was really surprised, because there was more to her than meets the eye. She wasn't the girl he had expected when he met her.

He then looked at the whole room, from a different angle, trying to know more about Victoria, since Logan believed that a person's room, reflected his or her personality. He then stumbled to the drawer, at the side of Victoria's bed. There were pictures of her family, her co-workers and… her friends from way back…?

One picture was of Victoria and her mom, dad and apparently her twin sister. Her sister and she looked a lot alike, and they were both a mixture of her mom and dad. Their hair was from their mom and their eyes were from their dad. It was such a very beautiful family to look at, so happy, so one, so united.

Another picture on the drawer was Victoria, Steven and some others. It looked like they were just filming a movie. It must be the first movie Victoria participated in, "My First Time", s chick flick that came to be a very big hit which made Victoria very famous.

Then, there was the third picture, the picture that really hit Logan. It was a picture of Victoria and her friends in highschool. And it appears that he's in it. Though, the girl she knew in that picture wasn't in fact Victoria Cruz, but Dana Cruz, his ex-girlfriend.

"I can't believe this, but this is Dana? So does that mean Victoria is Dana? No, this can't be happening. Besides, why wouldn't she know that I'm Logan? Well duh, apparently, I'm older and she won't be able to identify who I am, but… is this just-"

"Hey there, I'm back," Victoria said, causing Logan to be startled.

"Hey! So, what has the mailman have for you?" Logan asked.

"Oh, just bills. So, what about you? Have you observed my room well?"

"Yeah… about that… Da… I mean… Victoria, I saw the pictures. You have a very beautiful family, great co-workers, especially in your first movie, 'My First Time' but… you also have great friends, from way back. But… would you kindly tell me, please be honest okay?"

"Okay?" Victoria wondered on what Logan was bringing the subject to.

"Are you Dana Cruz?" Logan asked seriously.

"_How does she know about Dana?" _Victoria asked herself, causing her to be very hesitant on what to answer. "Logan, why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you see… I'm…."

"_Shoot, he's Logan, Logan Reese. I should have known! He looks like him, he's a producer and his name is Logan! How could I be so blind?!" _"Look Logan, Dana is… uhh… Dana is… my sister! Yeah, she's my sister!" Victoria said as she covered up the truth. She didn't want Logan to know about her real identity. She was getting married in a couple of months and she didn't want Logan to get in the way.

"Your sister?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Since you saw the picture of my family, you must have known that I have a twin. And well, my twin is Dana," Victoria explained.

"Okay? But, why is the picture of her friends with you???" Logan asked, suspecting that Victoria was lying to him.

"Oh… uh… because… I hate to say this but… because… she… she died. This was her favorite picture, and this helps me remember her," Victoria said, lying. She couldn't tell Logan the truth. She couldn't tell that she was really Dana Cruz and she just changed her name to Victoria as her screen name.

"Dana died? Oh… I'm so sorry. It's just, I know her from way back," Logan said, sad, believing Victoria that Dana was already dead.

"I see, so… you must be Logan… Reese, her ex-boyfriend," Victoria said, acting that she doesn't know much about Logan.

"Yes, I am," Logan said, still sad.

"But Logan, why did you change your surname to Clyde?" Victoria asked with inquisitiveness.

"I just wanted to be known for who I am, for my talents. I didn't want to be known because of my father, Malcolm Reese," he explained.

"I see."

"Uhmm… Victoria, I know it's hard to talk about your dead sister, but… may I ask, how did Dana die? I know she broke up with me, but I want to know," Logan asked.

"She died in a car accident. Apparently, she was going to audition for a… musical about more or less… five years ago. But unfortunately, the car she was in was bumped and it crashed on another car," Victoria explained, trying to look sad so she could cover up the truth.

"Oh, I see. But… did you ever find out, if she ever loved anybody else, asides from me?"

"Why? Do you still love her?"

"Actually, I don't know what I feel about her anymore. But she is the only girl I said that I loved. I never proclaimed love to anybody else asides from her," Logan explained.

"Is that so? Well… I really don't know how my sister feels about you. I know she loved you a great big deal before, but when she graduated, we haven't talked much and I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe, it's just a sign that we're not meant to be together," Logan said.

"_Or maybe, the reason why we met again is because we're meant to be together. What am I thinking? Come on Dana, you can't be together with him. He presumes your dead! Besides, things will just be complex. If Steven finds out, who knows what disaster would happen?!"_ Victoria thought. "Well, it's already five in the afternoon. You better get going Logan, I'll call Robert now to pick you up," Victoria said as she stood up.

"Wait Victoria! May I just ask… what kind of twin sister was Dana?" Logan asked.

"Well… she was very kind to me. We got along great," she said.

"So you know almost everything about her?"

"Yeah, except after she graduated, why?"

"Nothing."

"Well, okay, I'll call Robert now."

Victoria then called Robert, still with guilt for not telling Logan the truth about her identity. Actually, she really did have a twin sister, but she died when they were small, about when they were five.

Then, when Robert came to fetch Logan, Logan then first said to Victoria, "Bye Victoria, I had a great time. Hope I could visit again," before he left.

"Yeah, I had a great time too. I'm sorry about Dana."

"Don't worry, it's okay. But… Victoria, tomorrow, after the filming, could you promise me something?" Logan asked.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Could you bring me to Dana's grave. I would want to see it. I would want to talk to her, even though she's dead already," Logan explained.

"What?! Are you sure you want to?" she asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well… uh… fine then, okay, I'll bring you there," Victoria answered, worried what would happen if Logan found out that Dana really wasn't dead and that she was her.

"Okay, thanks," he said then hugged her. Afterwards, he then went in the limo.

After a while, the limo left the mansion and Logan and Robert were off home.

_**Logan Clyde's POV**_

I can't believe this, Victoria is Dana's twin sister. So that's why I like her. But I can't possibly love her. Twins aren't supposed to be totally alike. Beside, Dana might get mad, wait… I think she wouldn't. She's the one who broke up with me, right? Whatever. I just can't believe that Dana's dead already. She's the first girl I loved, and maybe even the only girl I ever loved, and she's gone. I can't take this. I never had a chance to tell her goodbye. I do miss her, I just don't know if I love her until now.

"Sir, how was your day with Ms. Cruz? By the looks of things, especially when you hugged her, I think you two got along great," Robert said with a smirk.

"What?! It was okay, I mean, we did practice and had fun, but don't you think deeper than that. We're just friends and co-actors," I explained. I guess Robert must be noticing that I have a crush on Victoria.

"Whatever you say sir," Robert said, still smirking. Honestly, it's as if he learned from the master, me, on how to smirk.

**_Victoria Cruz's POV_**

So… Logan Clyde is actually Logan Reese. So that's why, I felt Logan's ego in him. I can't believe this is so. I apparently did tell myself that I like Logan, but… I just can't. That crush might develop into something more like before. I should just forget about Logan. But I can't… there's the movie; we'll be working together. There will even be love scenes. But I should remain strong. I shouldn't give in to temptation. Even though how much I miss Logan, I shouldn't. I don't know if I still love him, but I hope not. Things would just be more complex. I have a fiancé already, Steven. Why did this happen? Is this a sign that we should be? Me and Logan? But, if it is, it would be hard for us to be together again. What am I saying? I don't want to get back together with him. I broke up with him, and we should remain broken and just forget about the past.

**_A/N: So, things are cleared up right? Well, let's see if Logan and Victoria/Dana do get together. I loved writing this chapter so you should review guys, okay?_**


	8. Wowing the Audience, Seeing the Grave

_**It's the next chap!!! Yeahboy! Anyway, please R&R! I would really appreciate your reviews.**_

_**Ring Ring**_

_**Dana/Victoria Cruz's POV  
**_

Ahh! It's a new morning. Time for work, I assume. Oh, my! I just remember! I have to fix my grave to make Logan believe I'm dead! I have to call someone who can fix a fake grave. But who? Who's good with… Ahh! A props person! But who's the best props person I know? I think none of the props men I know can pull that off. I need someone that's incredible at art, if that's the case. Hmmm… let's see… I know!!! Sabrina! Sabrina Jones! She made that great submarine in her first movie, all by herself. It looked so real! That was so awesome of her. Anyway, I have to call her now!

Where's my cellphone!? Oh… here! Relax, it'll be okay. Logan will buy it. He won't find out that I'm still alive. Oh! It's ringing already!

_**End of POV**_

"Hello? Victoria? Why call this early?" Sabrina asked with a yawn.

Apparently, Victoria's call just woke her up.

"Sabrina, I need your help. Could you make me a fake gravestone for me? Make it realistic, that it looks so real. I have to put it in a cemetery. Could you put it in the Field Stone Cemetery before you go to work? Please?? Tell me where you put it when you get to work, okay? Also, could you put the name Dana Cruz there? And… uhmm… put there that she died about five years ago and that she was born on…1982," Victoria told her.

"What? Why? Where are you gonna use it? What for?" she questioned. _"Dana Cruz? 1982? Wait, isn't that-"_

"I just need it. Please?! You'll be saving my life if you do. I really need it!" she pleaded since nobody can stand her pleading. She's really convincing in pleading. Victoria Cruz always got what she wants when she pleads.

"Fine, fine. But… I'll be late for work. Steven will be mad at me. Cover up for me?" she asked.

"No problem! I know Steven may get mad, but I won't let him. Don't worry.,I'll take care of him. Thanks a lot, Sabrina, you don't know how much this means to me. Bye!" she said then turned of the phone.

_**Dana/Victoria's POV**_

Great, that's fixed already. Okay, I just need to get ready for work. Oh, today's the day wherein we shoot what Logan and I have practiced yesterday, the closet scene. That also means… we have to do the part wherein we didn't practice… the kiss. I can't believe I have to kiss him after all these years. Yes, I still know that I actually said to myself that I still like Logan but I just can't. Dana, Victoria, whoever am I, I have to just think of work, nothing more. Logan's my past, not my future. I should know what I have. I should know what I shouldn't have. Oh God, please don't let temptation affect me.

_**End of POV**_

Everybody was then at the set, ready for the next scene, Scene 5, Haley and Mark- The Relationship Deepens. But Sabrina still wasn't there and this made Steven mad.

"Where is that girl, Sabrina!? Why is she late? You all know how I feel about people being late! She's just a new actress, and she's late! It's okay if Victoria or Logan's late, but not her. Somebody call her! We have to start already. I shouldn't have hired her if I knew she would be like this. How unprofessional of her," Steven said all mad.

"Steven… uh… I told Sabrina to do something for me. Please, don't be mad at her. I'm the one to blame, I'm sorry. I just really needed her for something," Victoria explained.

"What is more important than our movie, Victoria? Why do this? You know how important this is to me. We have to use our time wisely."

"Please Steven, understand me. It's a family thing, and Sabrina's the best person for the job. She's really artistic, and that's what I need."

"What family thing did you make her do?"

"Sorry I'm late," Sabrina said as she entered the set, saving Victoria to answer that question.

"Finally! Okay Victoria, I'll let this pass, only because you're my fiancé. But this shouldn't happen again. Okay?"

Victoria just then nodded. Afterwards, she approached Sabrina.

"Sabrina, did you do it?" Victoria asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, I did. I did everything you said. Don't worry. It's at the thirteenth row, fifth column. Remember, okay?"

"Thanks a lot."

"Okay, everyone ready? The next scene is about to start!" Steven announced.

"Yeah, we are!" the cast answered.

"Okay, lights, cameras, actors, you know your positions okay? Okay, action!"

**_SCENE 5- Haley and Mark- The Relationship Deepens_**

_**Cast for the Scene**_

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (as herself)**_

_**Alex- Margaret (Nicole of the group)**_

_**Peter- Lucas (Michael of the group)**_

_**Sabrina- Brooke (Zoey of the group) **_

_**Chase- Andre (as himself)**_

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious?! I hate you so much! I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now!" Haley said to Mark as they quarreled some more.

"Maybe you just hate to admit that you're in to me. Come on Haley, nobody can resist my charms," Mark explained all egotistical again.

"Okay, you know what? That's it, I'm out of here. I can't take your huge ego anymore. It's pushing me away anyway," she said then stormed off.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care?! You'll come back anyway!" Mark said and left the gang the other way.

"Those two are way too high maintenance. Though, they might be a great couple, don't you think so?" Margaret asked.

"Not a bad thought there, Margaret. I guess you're suggesting a plan to get them together?" Brooke asked.

"No… But, I know you have! You always have ideas! I love your ideas. If your ideas were boys, I would marry them," Margaret explained.

"O… kay? Anyway, I do have a plan. I was thinking, why don't we get them together by getting them both stuck in a closet, TOGETHER?"

"Oooh, that's a good idea, Brooke," Lucas commented.

"No, it's a great idea! Nobody can get out of a closet without any dirty move being done, especially if Mark is one of the people in there. Besides, they might actually like each other. It's worth a shot. If we get them to be together, then we'll have peace and quiet. They'll be making out either than killing each other or irritating each other to the core," Andre said.

"Well… that is a good idea, Brooke. But, how do we do it? I mean, how would Haley and Mark get stuck in a closet, TOGETHER!? They won't agree to that," Margaret asked.

"Well… I was thinking Margaret and I will take care of Haley, and you guys take care of Mark. Let's trap them in our room's closet. Tell Mark that we want to see him. He won't be able to resist going to our room. He's a girl addict. Whenever he knows a girl is looking for him, he'll definitely come running to that girl," Brooke explained with a smirk.

Room 51 

"Hey Haley, can you come here and play monopoly with me? I'm kinda bored," Margaret said to let Haley stay in the room since she was about to leave.

"Later Margaret, I have to go to the-"

"Please Haley! If you do play with me then I'll… I promise not to use my hair dryer ever!" she said. _"Stupid, what did you say?! I sounded like a kid, a stupid kid. Me? Not using my hair dryer ever?! That's insane! But if I do use it, I break a promise, and Haley will hate me and annoy me forever! Oh no, what to do! I'm in such a mess. Should have told her something better than that." _

"Seriously Margaret!? Well… okay then. You really gained my attention by that. So… I guess going to the gym can wait," she answered then started to play monopoly with Margaret on her bed.

Brooke then entered the room and saw that Margaret had let Haley stay in the room. Now, all she had to do was fix the closet so that there would be enough space for two people in there, Haley and Mark.

Haley noticed this after a while and wondered, while Margaret and she were still playing monopoly. "Hey Brooke, what are you doing? You don't have to clean the closet. It's just going to get dirty again anyway. We use it everyday."

"Oh, I dunno, I'm just in the mood for it," she answered while smiling. Then she continued to clean it.

After she had cleaned it, she then text messaged the guys to bring Mark to their room.

_Where is Mark? Get him here, now. We're ready to bring the plan in action. _

_- Brooke_

**On his way already. Wait for him.**

**-Andre**

After a while, Mark then came. He then knocked at the girls' door.

"Oh, who might that be?" Haley asked, as she was ready to stand up to open the door.

"I'll get it," Brooke said then went to the door.

"I'll go to the bathroom," Margaret said and left Haley on her bed for a while.

Brooke then opened it. "Hi, Mark. Come on in. We were expecting you," she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"What?! Him?! I'm out of here. Tell Margaret that-"

"Haley don't leave! You promised to play with me!" Margaret said as she re-entered the room from the bathroom.

"Yeah I did, but I don't want to be in the same room as him. Can we continue this some other time?"

"_Shoot, we need help. Haley can't leave," _Brooke thought to herself. She then texted the guys immediately.

_Come over here, we need your help. Haley's about to leave._

_-Brooke_

**On our way, okay? Don't worry. We'll get them in that closet.**

**-Andre**

After a while, Andre and Lucas then came, they then got Haley, both holding her arms. "You're not leaving here."

"What do you mean? I hate that guy. I want to leave. Let go of me guys!" she said and tried to get away from them but couldn't. They were far too strong for her, even though she was the 'tough chick' in the campus.

"We're sorry. But, we know this is for the better," they both said then put her in the closet. Afterwards, they pushed Mark inside too.

"Mission accomplished," they all said in unison.

In the closet 

"What the fuck? I can't believe that the guys just pushed us in a closet. I can't believe I'm stuck here with you till I don't know when," Mark said, disgusted over Haley.

"Look who's talking? I hate you as much as you hate me," she said to him, in a distinct tone.

"Whatever. So, what do you think they're thinking outside?" he asked.

"I guess they must be laughing at us. They really want us to get together. Like that'll ever happen," she answered with a snicker then rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think it will never happen?" he asked as he went closer to her. Now, their bodies were really close each other. _"God, she really does look like Dana. I can't believe Dana's dead though. Looking at Victoria makes me recall the good times with her. It's so hard to accept the truth," _Logan thought.

"_Oh no, temptation getting over me. Must resist. Logan is my past. Remember, Steven is your future. He's your fiancé, for God's sake!" _Victoria thought to herself. "Maybe because you're an insensitive jerk and I hate you?" she answered, playing her part, all feisty and strong willed. She mastered it greatly even though she was really lusting over Logan.

"Oh, I'm not that insensitive. I just don't show my real self. I'm actually really sweet," Mark said then caressed Haley's face.

Victoria then blushed again, just like yesterday when they rehearsed that part. After a while of silence, she just decided to say her next line. "You, sweet? Puh-lease? You're bluffing!"

She then turned around, to turn away from Mark's eye contact.

"No, I'm not. I only show everybody that I'm a jerk and an egomaniac because I don't want them to make fun of me as a guy who really has a soft heart for girls. If others find out about it, they would just make fun of me," he said then turned Victoria around to face him.

"They won't make fun of you. Surprisingly, I'm not making fun of you," she admitted.

"Yeah, surprisingly, you aren't. And thank you for that. So… you believe me that I'm sweet?"

"No, not yet. Just a little bit," Haley said then smiled at him. _"Maybe he really is sweet. I mean, he still cares for me, even though he thinks I'm dead. NO, VICTORIA! He's Logan! Besides, you're getting married soon. This is only a movie. Don't get emotionally attached to him! It didn't work the first and second time, it won't work again!"_

"Well, let me change your mind," Mark said then got ready to kiss Haley. He then went nearer to her and nearer. _"Here it is, the big kiss. You can do this Logan. She's just Dana's sister. Great, it is a big deal. Oh, Dana, hope you can forgive me, wherever you are. I just have to kiss Victoria. It's in the script," _Logan thought to himself.

"_Oh God. Please, fight it, Victoria! Oh no, here it comes!" _

They then kissed passionately and real. It was somehow like before. It's like they had renewed their past, and both of them felt that, though Logan just thought that Victoria kisses like her so-called sister, Dana. Sometimes, he really could be gullible like Chase.

Outside 

"I guess, they've been in there for so long. We better open the door. They might suffocate in there," Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said then opened the door. "Holy crap! You guys were right, the plan did work! Though, I can't believe they could ever do this. Haley and Mark!? This looks like a dream, or maybe a nightmare for some. This is not a pretty sight."

The two stopped kissing and just turned around from each other.

"I'm going," Haley said then left the closet, then the room.

"Wow, man! I was about to doubt that you couldn't kiss Haley in the closet, but I was wrong. How'd you do it?" Lucas asked.

"Uh… this feels awkward to talk about that, since I myself didn't think that she would kiss me back. I just offered to her, I didn't force her to kiss me. I just told her that I wanted to change her mind in thinking if I was sweet or not, so I kissed her. She just kissed back. Weird huh?" Mark explained.

"Actually, no. Maybe she really does like you. Do you like her?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. Though, I loved the way she kissed me. That was so sexy. Anyway, I gotta go guys. See you later!" Mark said with a very big smile, then left the room. After three seconds, he went back again to say, "Oh, almost forgot, thanks for the invitation to your room. I had fun."

He then left again.

"Wow, that was something. Your plan really did work Brooke! Mark even said that he loved the way Haley kissed him! This is big! He even said he had fun!" Margaret said with pure happiness. "Soon, they'll be together! Oh, can't wait for that. So, what's the next plan?"

"Hmm… I better sleep on it first. Kinda tired already. All of us should sleep already. Guys? Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Well, we better be going, right Lucas? It's getting late anyway. The dorm adviser might catch us in here," Andre said.

"Yeah, we sure do. Well, see you later girls," Lucas answered then they both left.

CUT

"Fantastic job, everyone! Especially Victoria and Logan! You must have practiced pretty well! That was good. No, that was great! Now, that's what I have been looking for! Anyway, let's have a short break. You can eat and retouch the make up, but make sure, come back here after thirty minutes? Kapish? Okay," Steven said and went to fix some papers for the next scene.

"Hey, Victoria. I just want to say I'm sorry. I know you didn't like me kissing you, and knowing that Dana was my ex-girlfriend must be really awkward for you. I'm just sorry," Logan explained.

"Logan, you don't have to be sorry. We had to do it. It's in the script, and that's our role. Besides, it's just business. Though, I won't know what Dana would feel of what we did. Though, I'm sure, if ever she'll get angry, she'll forgive us both," Victoria answered.

"Thanks, Victoria. I guess you are right. She'll forgive us if ever she's mad. I mean, she's your sister."

"No problem," she said with a minute smile, and then walked away.

"Hey, Victoria! You'll bring me to Dana's grave, remember?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about that," she answered. _"I hope Sabrina did a good job on the grave, or else, I'm dead, and exposed."_

After a while of break, the cast was now ready again to shoot for the next scene. Everything was set up and now, all they were waiting for was for Steven's signal.

"Okay, everybody, time for the next scene! Ready? Action!"

Scene 6- Dancing All Night 

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (as herself)**_

_**Peter- Lucas (Michael of the group)**_

**_Chase- Andre (as himself)_**

_**Girls' Lounge**_

"I can't believe I kissed back! I can't believe what I did. You could expect him to do that, but why did I accept it and not resist?! I'm so stupid! I wasn't thinking clearly," Haley said to herself, crying. "I'm not supposed to like a guy like him. I hate him, remember that, Haley. But if I do, why do I always think of him ever since I met him? Why am I feeling this! I hate myself for doing so!" she continued.

After a few seconds, she then heard Mark pass by. Since it was dark, she just hid behind one of the furniture, unseen.

When Mark was gone, she then went back to the chair she was sitting on, before Mark came. Though, she hid again, since this time, Andre and Lucas passed by to leave the dormitory.

"They can't see me like this. The girls can't even see me like this, what about them? Haley doesn't cry, and they all know that. I'm a tough girl, and crying doesn't prove that," she said to herself when the two were gone.

After a while, Haley decided to head off to the fountain at the park to think more about of the stuff that had happened.

"_I can't seem to forget about that moment. I'm mixed feelings right now. I know what I did was wrong, but something felt right. Our lips, as they touched, it felt perfect, it fit perfectly. But… that's impossible. I mean, he's Mark, the jerk, the arrogant guy, the egomaniac. How could I, Haley the tough girl, like a guy like him? There are loads of other guys asking me out. Why should I like Mark? He's not even interested at me. He must have just kissed me since he wanted to prove that he could get any girl he wanted. I don't want him to get his way. I don't want to be used by him. I don't-"_

**_SMASH _ **

"_What was that?!" _she thought to herself. "Who is that?! Show yourself or I'll kick your ass!"

"Always acting tough, huh, Haley?" Mark said as he appeared. "Really, you didn't look tough when you were crying all alone. What were you crying for? Me kissing you? Okay, that's harsh. I kiss great, admit it."

"What are you doing here?! Now, you're going to blackmail me?! You already polluted my lips, now my name?! How could you be so mean? You're going to tell everybody you kissed me already, and also that you have seen me cry? You're going to pay, you-"

"Woah! Wait a minute. I never said that I was going to blackmail you. Besides, only the gang knew about what happened. None of them will tell. They're your friends. And if you think I'll tell the world what happened, I promise you, no one will know because I won't tell anybody," he promised.

"You're just lying. You always lie to people! And I hate you even more because of that attitude of yours!" Haley said then hit and hit Mark on the chest continuously. "Why did you have to do that?! Why did you have to kiss me!?" she said, all teary eyed.

"You know, I don't really lie a lot. And you knew that you had a choice. It wasn't my entire fault in what happened in the closet. Besides, why did you kiss back?" Mark asked then wiped of her tears. "Don't cry, Haley. You look less pretty when you do."

"Stop complimenting me! You're making me…I… I don't know. Why did you have to kiss me?!"

"I don't know. I never thought that I would see myself kissing you. I even told myself before that you're the only girl I'm never gonna kiss, but I just did. You think it hurts you? It hurts me as much as it hurts you too. I don't understand why I did it. I don't even know who I am now because of what I did. One measly kiss meant a lot to me. I don't know why though. I mean, I've kissed a lot of girls, but… this is the only one that came out to be such a big deal," he explained with passion.

"Mark, please do me a favor. If ever you're telling the truth or not, just… just stay away from me. It would be better for the both of us. Please?"

"I guess… I could do that. But… are you sure this is what you want? Me, I'm not sure of what I want. I don't know what I feel about you, but… I think it shouldn't be wise to shut you off my life. I'm not saying I love you or anything… but… who knows, maybe what I felt in that kiss, that was it. Maybe that was what I was looking for, true love's kiss. We may just not realize it."

"Stop it Mark. We can't love each other. We're opposite! We hate each other! Everybody knows that! Besides, stop messing with my head, and my life. You're just…" she said, crying even more.

"Haley, shush for a while," he said then put his forefinger on her lips, out of the blue.

She then took his finger and screamed on his face, "Excuse me! We were having a-"

"Hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

_I could have danced all night!_

_I could have danced all night!_

_And still I begged for more. _

"So? It's the song, 'I could have danced all night'. What's the big-"

"Let's dance! Maybe that could take your mind off what happened," Mark said then took Haley's hand so they could dance.

"What!? Let go!"

"Come on, the song's telling us to dance. Just dance. Forget everything that has happened today. Maybe, that way, things will be better tomorrow. Don't tell me you don't want to dance to it. It's a nice song, and perfect for the evening. The moon is beautiful, the surroundings are peaceful and... there's a guy and a girl here."

"_Well… just tonight," s_he thought to herself. "Fine, whatever you say. Though, this is not my idea. Let's just say, you forced me. But… tomorrow, we're going back in being enemies. Got it?!"

"Got it," he answered then drew Haley closer to him, without her being angry with him.

They then danced and danced, all night.

_I could have spread my wings,_

_And done a thousand things,_

_I've never done before._

_I'll never know what made it so exciting,_

_Why all at once, my heart took flight._

_I only know when he began to dance with me,_

_I could have danced, danced, danced, all night._

_I could have danced all night!_

_I could have danced all night!_

_And still I begged for more. _

_I could have spread my wings,_

_And done a thousand things,_

_I've never done before._

_I'll never know what made it so exciting,_

_Why all at once, my heart took flight._

_I only know when he began to dance with me,_

_I could have danced, danced, danced, all night._

"That was sweet of you, Mark. You could be sweet, even for one night" Haley said as she looked at Mark straight at the eye with intimacy.

"Thanks. Though, it's not only in the night that I can be sweet," he said then kissed her again. She then kissed back for the second time.

After a fast kiss, she then spoke, "That's the last time you're ever touching my lips. Tomorrow, remember, things go back to normal. And if you tell anyone what happened, you're dead. Bye."

Afterwards, she left and Mark was just left alone, speechless and totally baffled of her own emotions but smiling at herself.

_**CUT**_

"That was phenomenal! You two were great!!! Okay, I guess that's good for today. Thanks to you all, you can go home now. Oh, by the way… don't be late for tomorrow. I want this movie to be just perfect. Right Victoria?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, see you all tomorrow. Victoria, let's go?"

"Uhm… Steven… I'm sorry, I kinda have to go somewhere. I'll call you later, I promise," Victoria said.

"Where are you going to?" he asked with concern.

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine. Then, we're going to meet another friend of ours," she explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, call me okay?" he said then kissed her.

"Yeah, sure."

Then after, Steven left and Logan was just perplexed in why Victoria lied to her own fiancé.

"Victoria, why didn't you tell him where you're really going?" Logan asked.

"You see… he's the jealous type," she lied. If Steven really was the jealous type, the one who would become a green eyed monster, then he wouldn't let Logan kiss Victoria even in the movie. He would even play the lead part himself. "If I tell him that I'm going with you to see Dana's grave… he'll wonder what you have to do with her… and why I need to be there. And if he finds out you and Dana were together before… he might think that you like me… since we are twins," she continued.

"Oh, is that so. Okay, that makes sense. Anyway, let's go? We can ride my limo. Robert will bring us there. You just have to point the directions."

"Sure, no problem."

They then went in Logan's limousine.

_**Field Stone Cemetery**_

"Here we are," Robert said as he turned around to Logan and Victoria.

"Ready to face her?" Victoria asked.

Logan then first took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am."

They then went out of the limo and off to Dana's supposed grave.

"I can't believe it. There she is, right down there," Logan said.

"_I can't believe what a great job Sabrina did. It looks so real!"_ Victoria thought to herself. "Yeah, that's the same thing I felt when I found out what had happened to her too," she said, acting all sad.

"I can't believe she left me. I really thought she was the one," Logan said as a tear fell of from his eye.

"Logan, are you beginning to cry?" Victoria asked, now starting to develop sadness in her. _"Oh no, please don't cry! The guilt will be in me forever, if you do. It won't go away unless I tell you the truth."_

"I guess I am," Logan said then hugged Victoria.

Victoria just hugged him back since he pitied him for crying. It was her fault that he was crying, and all she could do was comfort him. She knew that she shouldn't tell him that she lied about herself, but she won't tell him. She had to accept that their relationship is long gone.

After a few seconds, Victoria felt her shirt being wet already, very, very wet. "Logan, you're crying, aren't you?"

"Fine, I am. I'm weak, okay?! But… I just can't help it. I loved her so much. I'm sorry for you in seeing me like this!" he said and tightened his grip to her.

"_No, I'm so sorry for lying to you Logan. But… you just can't find out who I really am. This is best for the both of us. It's hard to admit it, but it is really the best. "_

_**A/N: How was this chap? Did you guys like it? I liked it. It was fun to write. Hehe. :D Please R&R!   
**_


	9. Logan's Memories

_**Sorry for not updating for a while! Kinda caught up with school works. I am a junior, by the way if any of you are curious. Anyway, here's the next chap. It's all about the past so the whole chap is almost all flashbacks. Here goes nothing!**_

Logan was still sleeping on his bed even though he was already late for the next shooting of the film. Though, if he had realized that, he wouldn't really care. It was heartbreaking for him to really lose Dana. He had seen the grave and it made him really sad, desolated even. His only love had already left him. He didn't see a reason to live. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to remember the times he had with Dana, to recall the times he was with Dana but had taken it for granted. To remember the times that he had the best time with her and the time wherein, they broke up.

_**Pacific Coast Academy, Freshman Year**_

The gang had started bringing Dana and Logan together already since freshman year. They already had feelings for each other even though they didn't admit it to anyone, even to themselves. So, the gang had to help them out. They kinda already had the feeling that there was an attraction between the two of them.

"Hey Dana, can you go get something from the guys' dorm? I need Chase's notes since I can't figure out the homeworks. I mean all of it," Zoey requested, even though she was really planning to bring Dana and Logan together and her request would lead Dana to a trap.

"Why don't you do it yourself? Besides, I'm not a believing a word you said. I mean, Zoey, you're smart, one of the smartest at school. How can you possibly not get the homeworks?" Dana asked with a raised brow.

"Dana, I'm just a person. I mess up. Really, I don't know and can't understand the homeworks. Besides, Nicole and I are working on our report for tomorrow. Please? Could you?" she explained.

"Yeah, we really need to do this," Nicole supported Zoey.

"Fine, fine. But if Logan's in there, then I'm not asking Chase a thing. I'm leaving as soon as I can. I can't bear seeing that egotistical jerk. He's just plain annoying," she explained since to her, Logan was just a nuisance.

"Don't worry. We're sure he isn't there. Michael just texted me. He's with Logan at the court. They're practicing basketball."

"Thank God you asked me to go to their dorm. I was just about to go to the court. Anyway, see you guys later, okay?" Dana said then stepped out of the room and started walking off to the boys' dormitory.

Zoey and Nicole just stared at her leaving with big smiles.

Dana walked through the hallway of the boys' dorm after reaching the entrance. She eventually reached the guys' room as well. She knocked for about three times and then, Chase finally opened the door.

"Hi Dana, why are you here?" Chase asked, acting like he didn't know anything though in fact, he did. Zoey had asked him to help out with the plan, even Michael, who was out.

"Can I borrow your notes? All of it. Zoey needs it. She says she can't figure any of the homeworks out," she explained.

"Weird, Zoey isn't that kind of girl. She's a smart person," he commented.

"That's why you like her," Dana said with a smirk.

"What?!" Chase said as he blushed in dark crimson. "Oh wait, my notes, it's with Mark, he borrowed it. He was absent for a couple of days because Quinn gave him a weird potion for his birthday. It caused him to be sick. Just come on in and wait, I'll be back after a while," he said then opened the door to lead Dana in.

Dana went in, just believing that Chase was avoiding the subject of Zoey. Because of her thinking about how Chase wouldn't want to reveal his feelings, she just didn't see that Logan was inside. She didn't think he was, since she believed what Zoey and Nicole had said to her. But in reality, he was really there, only sitting at the table that wasn't seen from the door.

Though, unfortunate for the both of them, it was too late. Dana had already come inside the room when she had realized Logan was inside. Chase had locked it, giving Dana no chance to pull the door to open. The windows were even locked as well from the outside thanks to Quinn. They had included her in the plan as well.

"What the?! Chase! Let me out of here!" Dana exclaimed as she knocked on the door to let Chase open it. "You're going to pay! I'm not staying her inside with this jerk!"

"I'm sorry Dana, it was Zoey's idea. Don't kill me. Besides, don't worry, Michael will come back later for you two. Maybe after a few hours. Well… I'm going to go to the girls' dorm now. See you guys later. Have fun!"

"I can't you Chase! I just can't!" Dana exclaimed.

"I think he isn't there anymore, you're talking to no one," Logan commented.

"Shut up. I can't believe Chase, Zoey even! Nicole and Michael must have something to do with this too."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, what were they thinking? Who would want to be stuck in a room all alone with you?"

"Excuse me! May I remind you that a lot of guys are asking me out? Besides, that should be my line," she explained.

"Well, I have more girls asking me out than the guys asking you out. It's because you just scare them away! You're a bully. You may know how to charm at first sight, but you sure can't keep a guy to stay liking you."

"Well, I don't need guys! I don't even need a boyfriend! Boys are just plain stupid. Seriously, who would want to be with a guy? They have way inferior minds!"

"No we're not inferior! Maybe you girls are! I mean, girls are the ones who are stupid. Why would they ask me out if they just know that I'll dump them in less than a week?"

"You're sick, you know that? Girls aren't stupid. They're just gullible to love. Its guys who are really sick, why would they do such thing to fool girls? They don't care of girls' feelings. They're hardheaded stones!"

"I don't care about them. I'm happy being who I am, gorgeous and attractive. And why should I stop the grace coming to me? I should accept it, right?" Logan said then took his mirror to look at himself.

"Gorgeous? Did you even know what that meant? FYI, Logan, you sounded gay. Guys don't use the word gorgeous, not even attractive," Dana explained, laughing hardly from Logan's word mistake.

"Uh… fine! I'm not smart! But I am one of the hottest guys in PCA. Maybe even the hottest guy!"

"You wish, egomaniac! Keep telling yourself that and your ego may explode."

"You know what, why don't we two just shut up and not talk to each other until they come back for us. What did they possibly think would happen? Something romantic will happen with us? In their dreams! I mean you and me? That will never happen."

"Fine, I agree, let's just not talk to each other. That's the best thing you've said all day. Okay, let's start it… starting… now!"

They started being quiet and it went on for a while. They had been quiet for a very long time. Though, that made Dana sleepy of boredom, so she just decided to sleep on the nearest bed she can sleep on.

Logan didn't notice this immediately, since he stayed on the chair and kept doing something else. Although he did in due time. Dana slept on his bed and he wanted to scold her, to not let her girly germs or like the little boys say, 'coodies' infect his bed. But, as she slept silently there, he realized that she was beautiful, gorgeous. Now, he had used the right word in it's right meaning. All the mean comments he usually said to her, he felt that it was really the complete opposite. Dana slept like an angel, with an angelic face.

Her features made him stand up from his chair and go near her. He couldn't take not observing her further. He just had to. He sat beside her ever sexy body, stared at her in complete attention then caressed her face. _"She sleeps like an angel. I can't believe it. I didn't see anybody sleep like this in my life. It's just so nice, so calming. Who would have known Dana 'Danger' Cruz sleeps like an innocent kid."_

He felt somewhere deep inside him an urge to kiss the infamous Dana 'Danger' Cruz. Of course he hesitated at first, thinking what that would do to his reputation. But he couldn't stop it, he was about to do so anyway.

"_Just a kiss. Nobody's here to see it. Besides, that'll prove I can kiss any girl I want."_

Logan was just an inch away from kissing Dana, when Michael appeared since he came back to the room to let them both out. He got really shocked of what Logan was about to do. Michael had to tell somebody what he saw. He ran as fast as he can outside the dorm and went off to the girls' dormitory. Logan followed to convince Michael to not tell anyone.

Logan had caught up with him eventually, and had lead him to a dead end. "Michael, you didn't see anything, okay?!"

"Yes I did! You were about to kiss Dana! You do like her! The guys were right in bringing you two together by leaving you two in a room alone! You really like her!" Michael exclaimed.

Logan put his hand on Michael's mouth. He was getting too loud already. He didn't want anybody to hear that. "Michael, please, please! You're my friend, aren't you? Keep it a secret! I don't know how I feel about Cruz. I'm not sure why I was about to do that, maybe because I wanted to prove a point that I can kiss any girl? But please, nobody should know about what you saw, especially Dana! She'll beat me up! She may even kill me if she finds out I tried to kiss her," Logan explained.

"Fine, fine. Okay, okay. But you owe me big time," he pointed at Logan.

"Sure, sure. I'll buy you all the potato chips you want," he bribed.

"That's my man!" Michael commented then put an arm around Logan's neck and lead him back to their room.

_**Pacific Coast Academy, Sophomore Year**_

Dana's family accepted the exchange student offer to Dana for Paris. This made Logan really sad. He didn't get to give her a proper goodbye. All he said was, "Bye Cruz, I know you'll miss me." He didn't even get to tell her what he really felt.

And when she was gone, that was the time when he realized that he already loved her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and talk about her.

_Remember the time when Cruz shoved me in a closet and locked me there?_

_Or the time wherein she almost made out with me? Actually, not time… times. _

_Maybe, the time when I beat her in one on one basketball? Yeah, that was good._

_Do you remember the times with her? Do you?_

The gang noticed this since it was really obvious. Logan couldn't talk about anything else, not even the girls he dated. Actually, he only dated a few girls and he only dated them out of pity and boredom.

He also didn't have a care in the world for the new roommate of Nicole and Zoey, Lola. Usually, him being his normal self, he would hit on the new girl, but he almost didn't speak a word to her. At least, that didn't matter to Lola since he didn't like Logan at all, hearing that he was all egotistical. But even though that was the case, Logan was really not himself. He didn't even try to look his best everyday anymore. He wasn't vain, he wasn't cocky. It was just plain un-Logan-ish.

They also noticed that all Logan did was stay in front of the computer. They concluded that he was always emailing Dana and keeping in touch with her. If ever he wouldn't write to her, he would just wait for her to go online, or just reply to his email.

They all pitied him, he was like a wasted person, didn't even have a care about anything else. His grades were slipping down and his social life was becoming to make him look like a loner. The only time they saw him smile was just in front of the computer. They assumed it was because of Dana.

That made them to tell Dana his real condition, since even though he may be really annoying, he was still their friend. They felt obliged to inform Dana what Logan was experiencing, what was happening to him. And they did, though it was the exact opposite of what Logan was telling her.

He told her that he was dating a lot of girls and wasn't even missing her at all. He told her that he was just bored and just happened to want to talk to her since nobody else was online.

Dana became surprised and withdrew from the exchange student program. He went back to Pacific Coast Academy, though she didn't admit the real reason why. But it was clear for all of them. It was because she couldn't stand hearing about Logan like that, all like wasted, not himself. He wasn't anymore a nuisance to her. She was actually beginning to like him.

Logan became happy again and back to his own self. He may had bullied Dana for the rest of the year and annoyed her as he usually did, but he did try to be sweeter to her than before.

_**Pacific Coast Academy, Junior Year**_

It was the year of the prom, the one year that everybody was waiting for since they had gone to school.

Chase hesitated in asking Zoey out, though Nicole, Michael, Dana, Logan and Lola helped him out.

They succeeded in the end, letting Chase slip out his feelings to Zoey since they made Zoey curious of Chase's secret and made her mad.

"Okay fine, you want to know my secret?" Chase asked Zoey.

"Yes, I do!? I can handle any secret! You're my guy bestfriend!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Fine. Zoey… I… I like you, okay?"

Everybody became silent. Chase had at long lost admitted his feelings. He had told Zoey what he felt.

"What?" Zoey asked all shocked. She didn't expect that. She did like Chase but all she thought was he only liked her as a friend.

"I like you, Zoey."

Zoey just hugged him, and by that moment, they understood and wasn't blind. They understood that their feelings were mutual.

Because of that happening, Chase and Zoey found the urge to bring Logan and Dana really together since they really saw that they liked each other but were just too shy and too full of pride to admit their feelings to each other. It was kinda like their own love story.

"Dana, can you go with me to the movies? Nicole can't come since she has something to do that she doesn't want to tell me," Zoey explained as a lie.

"Why don't you go with Chase? He is now your boyfriend, right?" Dana asked.

"Not exactly. We're going to have our first date. I may have showed him that I liked him as well, but I think it would be weird and awkward for us tonight since it is the first date. I need moral support. I need you, Dana," she explained.

"So I'm the next resort to Nicole? I'm all that to you?" she asked.

"No, no, of course not. But she's my bestfriend, and you're my second bestfriend."

"But that still means that I'm next to her. Don't worry, no big deal. I was just messing with you. Fine, I'll come with you. There's nothing better to do for today anyway."

They then went to the movies and Chase and Logan were there as well. Chase had convinced Logan to come with him as moral support as well.

"Hey Lo, come to the movies with me. Double date," Chase stated.

"You're going with Zoe, right? I mean, it would be bad to two-time your girlfriend," Logan explained.

"No, no. She's not yet my girlfriend, though she is the one who I'm going to on the date," Chase corrected.

"Okay, so who is she bringing? Nicole. Nah-ah. She may be my friend, but I can't date her, too peppy."

"No, Nicole's off doing something else. She's bringing Dana."

"Dana, huh? Okay, it would be nice to annoy her for the day. My day isn't complete without her being pissed off," he explained.

When the two parties had met, Logan decided to talk to Dana since Zoey and Chase were just talking to each other and was ignoring them.

"Let's go in? Want to sit beside me?"

"Whatever Logan. Just don't annoy me like the last time we went to the movies," she explained.

The four of them entered the movie house and then sat on the chairs.

"So, is this a double date or what?" Logan asked Dana since they were beside each other in the movie house.

"Puh-lease, we're just helping our friends out. This isn't a date," Dana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say. I still know you want me. You just keep denying it. But I can see right through you, Cruz. You're too transparent."

"Whatever," Dana said as she just continued watching the movie and eating the popcorn.

After the movie, Logan had noticed that Zoey and Chase were gone. They had probably left them while the movie was showing.

He and Dana just decided to look for them, but they couldn't find them anywhere. In the end, they had given up and just walked around the campus since there wasn't anything better to do. It seemed like they were even in a date.

They ate together, already watched a movie together, talked sincerely and in the end made out since they couldn't manage their demanding feelings anymore. They wanted more in their relationship, not just friendship.

"You have something on your lip. Let me get that," Logan told Dana as they were conversing.

Logan got the piece of food on Dana's lip. There was a part of him that wanted to make fun of her, eating like a pig. But there was another part that really wanted to kiss her. He had felt her lips, they were so soft, so delicate, wanting to be kissed.

So, he did try to kiss her. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her. Seventy percent of the kiss was triggered by him, as many say since the guy usually initializes the kiss. The girl just accepts it and gives of the thirty percent, which Dana did since she not only accepted it but kissed back.

And that's how they ended up in the prom together. Even though they weren't formally together yet, their feelings for each other were still there, so Logan decided to ask Dana out.

"So, I don't have a date, weird. And you don't have a date, not weird," he joked. "So, want to come to the prom together? I mean, I can ask a ton of other girls, but I figured it would be the wisest decision to ask you. We already know each other well enough and had already gone to a dance together before."

Dana could just blush and say yes.

They had a great time at the dance, better than the first dance they attended together to. They danced in passion and stared in love. They ate together, talked sincerely to each other and still learned more about one another. As one can say, it was the perfect date. There may be other people there, but for them, the world rotated in just the two of them, as if they were alone, as if nothing else mattered.

"Dana, I'm having a great time. This is way better than the dance before in our freshman year," Logan said.

"I remember that dance! That was when you were trying to impress me by dancing better and I left you. That was also the time I stepped on your foot when you offered to make out with me," she explained.

"Yeah, reasons why I didn't like that date. At least you're fun to be with now," he flirted.

"I am? Why do you say so?" she asked in a seductive manner.

"Maybe because I can have the chance to kiss you. And this time, I think you won't step on my foot," he said then went in for the kiss.

He closed his eyes like before and Dana as well did the same, she had accepted it and kissed back.

_**Pacific Coast Academy, Senior Year**_

Dana and Logan had gotten closer since last year's prom. Actually, they had been an official pair after that.

"Hey, hon," Logan greeted Dana as he out of the blue kissed her on the same second.

"Hey! So, anyway, the guys and I were talking about graduation. It's near already and well, there's a ball right after it, you know, the grad ball. They were thinking of being in the committee to make it the best ball ever," Dana explained to her boyfriend.

Logan had to boast. _"Chase and Michael in the committee to make it the best ball?" _"What? Chase and Michael, what are you guys thinking? I don't think you two can pull this off. Though, since I am in the mood to be kind, I'll help. That would make a great difference."

"Okay, stop your boyfriend now Dana. He's scaring us," Chase requested.

"Don't worry, I will," she answered then just kissed him to shut up.

The graduation day came. Senior year was fast, though it was enjoyable. The gang was tighter than ever and their relationships were really strong. Chase and Zoey were happily in love and Dana and Logan as well. Nicole, Lola and Michael even found their own relationships. Nicole with a guy name Rick, who was very hot and just her type, since he never got tired of her peppiness; Lola with a guy name David who was really sweet and loving, characteristics she had been looking for since she was 9; and Michael with a girl name Yvonne who loved potato chips like him.

The grad ball was the last best thing of the year. Risks were made, final things done. Everybody had a blast, though unfortunately it had to end.

"So, I guess this has the end. I can't believe we've already graduated," Nicole emoted. "I'm gonna miss you guys," she said as she hugged the whole gang.

"Nicole… we can't… we can't… breathe," Zoey said.

"Oh, sorry!" she said as she released them from her forceful hug. "Well, I hope to still see you guys in the future. I can't believe that almost all of us are in different schools! At least Dana and Logan are together in the same college. Anyway, I have to go and say goodbye to Rick," she explained and walked away.

What Nicole said made Zoey think. "You know, what Nicole said was right. I can't believe we're in different schools."

"Don't worry, I'll visit you, I'll write to you. You can do the same as well. I love you, Zoey. I'm not going to forget that. I'm not going to forget you," Chase explained as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Cheesy," Logan called them.

"Logan, come on, I think we need some time to talk," Dana explained as she pulled him away from them.

"Okay, you know we don't have to be all mushy like Zo and Chase. We'll be together in School for the Arts."

"I know. But understand that they won't be together. How will you feel if you didn't get accepted in School for the Arts? You chose that school because you like that school and because you wanted to be with me, it's a package. But the others chose the school they liked though their loved ones aren't there. Understand them, Logan. I do. If you don't, just try to. For me?" she said to him with puppy dog eyes, surprising but true. Dana Cruz can carry out the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, okay, okay. I think I get your point," Logan said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. "I guess if I was Chase, I would be very sad to be away from you, if you were in Zoey's position."

_**School for the Arts**_

Logan and Dana's relationship was strong as ever. They were like the perfect couple, not that they don't fight, they do, but when people see them, they serve as an inspiration, as hope. They show that there was still true love in the world. For they just know each other very well, they understand each other's feelings and they're simply perfect for each other.

"So… Dana, ready for class?" Logan asked her as their door was open and Dana was in her room, at the bathroom, brushing her teeth with a towel on her head and around her body.

Dana gave out a sigh. Logan just had to ask that when she was obviously not ready, just by looking at her. "Can you see what I'm doing? Logan, I still need some time, just…"

Logan then went near her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Is that a way to greet me? Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello," he joked by stealing a line from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking you know. Morning as well, sunshine," she answered then gave him a peck as well.

Dana's roommates who were before preparing for school, then stopped for a moment to admire their relationship. "Aww, that's so sweet of Logan, Dana. He comes here early every morning just to wait for you. You guys are sooo the perfect couple. Promise me, when you two get married, I'll be invited, okay?" Natasha, Dana's roommate who sings superbly like Celine Dion commented.

"Oh, we don't know about getting married, Natasha. I mean, I think I love him…" Dana said but stopped when Logan shot a look. "Okay, I know I do. But… who knows what might happen in the future? We sure don't. Things may change, though I hope it won't for us," Dana explained.

"Come on Dana, you and Logan are bound to get married someday. You won't let him go and he won't let you go. No way will you two break up," Dana's other roommate, Stacy, the great virtuoso pianist, like Maksim, told her.

After a few years at School for the Arts, in their last year, what Natasha and Stacy foretold proved to be wrong. Dana and Logan broke up.

"Logan, I have to break up with you," Dana told her boyfriend.

This surprised Logan a lot. He didn't expect her to break up with him, ever. And the timing was just out of place. He didn't see any signs of Dana deciding to break up with him. Though he did observe that Dana worried all the time. "Dana, you're joking right? Seriously, take it back, it's not funny."

"It's true, Logan. I wasn't joking," she said as she looked down on the floor.

"But why? I thought you love me? I love you, you know that. Dana, please tell me that you still love me."

Dana afterwards turned around from him. "Logan… I can't tell you. It's too hard."

"Tell me Dana! I won't accept it if you're just forced to break up with me! Who pushed you in doing this!?" he exclaimed.

"No one. Logan, fine… I'll tell you. I… I'm breaking up with you because… because… because I don't love you anymore. I don't feel it, the spark anymore. I think we should find other people. Forget everything that has happened between us," she said, still facing her back at him.

"Face me and tell me everything you just said! I do not believe you! Dana!" he exclaimed as he pulled her and placed her to turn around so she could face him.

"I don't love you anymore!" she explained as she looked at him straight at the eye with tears.

"Dana… Fine, if that's what you feel, I can't do anything about it," he said as a tear slipped from his soft face. Then afterwards, he began to walk away slowly.

"_I'm sorry Logan. I do love you, I still do. But your father… he thinks I'm hindering you from your capabilities, from your future as a producer. He told me this is for you, for the best. He also threatened me, and everybody else I care about, my family and friends. I'm sorry Logan. But, if we're meant to be, we're meant to be. We'll get back together if you are the one for me."_

In graduation, Logan and Dana may not have gotten back together, but they did promise some things to each other.

Logan saw Dana, and overcoming his anger from her dumping him, he walked to her and talked to her. "We've finally graduated college, huh?"

"Huh? Yeah… I guess we did," she answered from surprise of him talking to her. She thought he would be mad. She thought he'll just ignore her and never speak to her ever again. But she was wrong.

"Hey, Dana, promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that even though we go our separate ways and never ever get back together, that you will call me whenever you're down. Tell me your hardships because whenever you need someone, I'll be there. And… if you're sick, or may even about to die, call me," he joked about the last part.

"Okay, if that's all then I will call you. By the way, I want to ask you a favor too."

"And what's that?"

"Promise me that… you'll still do my movie. Remember, the movie I asked that will have me as a character?"

"Don't worry. I promise you, I'll make your movie."

_**Back to Reality**_

Logan's dream finished since he realized something. Why didn't Dana bother calling him? He kept his promise and he knows that she keeps her promises. But he always had the question on his head 'Why didn't she call?' He felt something awfully wrong, something really wrong. He became suspicious on why Dana really broke up with him. Dana didn't look like he didn't love him anymore, she was always sad, starting from they broke up.

He wanted to know the answers to his questions, even though he knew that she was already dead, though it wasn't the truth.

He wanted to understand the truth, to know it, but he was really confused. What was the reason Dana broke up with him? He even thought whoever let her break up with him practically killed her.

Logan won't let her die if he was by her side. But the person who forced her to break up with him separated them and for him, it was his entire fault.

Too bad for him, it was the doing of his own father.

_**A/N: Yep, all about the past. So, what should the next chap be about? Suggestions for the next scenes that they should be filming? And when do you want Malcolm, Logan's dad to enter the fic? He'll be entering for more drama. BTW, please R&R! Remember, no flames please.**_


	10. The Infamous Malcolm Reese Appears

_**So, sorry for only updating this after… months. It's not that I don't know what to do with the next chapter, it's just my schedule. Well, anyway, here's the chapter! It has Malcolm Reese in it as someone suggested! And yes, I made him appear unexpectedly. So… things will finally be REVEALED to Logan! Yes it's what everybody's been waiting for! Though, Logan doesn't know everything about Dana yet. But it'll be a pretty intense chap… I let Malcolm appear somewhere in the middle of the chapter. Hope you guys like it because I surely do. Even though, I was kind of hard to Dana. **_

Logan woke up from the dream he had of the past and realized he was already two hours late for the next shooting of the scene of their film. He fixed himself as fast as he could and went off to the limousine.

"Drive off now! I'm late!" he ordered Robert.

"Yes sir," Robert answered then rushed off to bring his master to the studio. _"I wonder why he woke up so late. I know he moves so slow to fix himself up but I don't know why he's so late in waking up."_

_**Studio Set**_

Logan came there in a matter of fifteen minutes. He was all sweaty and tired from running and hurrying. Though, nobody took pity on him. Everybody just got angry.

"Dude, I can't believe you're so late!! You know we can't film without you!" Chase exclaimed to Logan.

"Sorry, Chase. I kinda… overslept."

"Okay, what dream were you having?" Victoria said as she went in between of Chase and Logan. "Didn't I tell you to set your alarm? You're two hours and fifteen minutes late! But who's counting right? Maybe, everybody! We don't want to waste time, Logan. I thought you've changed!" Victoria screamed more and more.

Logan looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Victoria, you should understand my condition… since… I just knew what happened to Dana. You want to know my dream?" Logan looked directly at Victoria.

"Uh… what?" she asked unsure.

"I dreamt of her and all the times we had been together and knew each other. My whole life with her just flashed in my dreams."

Victoria scratched her head. "Oh… yeah, I guess I… do understand."

"Wait, what happened to Dana? And how does Victoria know her?" Chase asked Logan.

Victoria panicked. _"What to do? So this Chase really is Chase!" _"Uh… Dana is…"

"Her twin sister," Logan explained.

"Wait, what?! What?! What?! Did I hear clearly? Dana and Victoria are twins? What?! I know they kinda look like each other… I think, though I haven't seen Dana recently but-"

"Yes, we're twins, Chase. Though, I didn't go to PCA because I didn't want to leave my previous school. Dana didn't either, but D was just too soft with him that she agreed. Anyway… about Dana… uhh… she unfortunately… died… in a car accident. She was going to audition for a part in a broadway musical. It was so sad, because she left from home so happy. She really wanted the part and she knew she would get it," Victoria explained.

"I… I can't believe this!!"

Victoria afterwards saw Steven coming towards them. She knew she had to change the topic before Steven uncovers the truth.

"Uh… let's forget about that. I know it's hard, but we have a show to do. And thanks to Logan, we have little time left." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Chase and Logan said in unison.

"Ready?" Steven asked as he came to them.

"Yeah, ready!" they all answered and turned back to their set.

"Okay, go to your positions people! Lights?! Cameras?! Action!"

_**SCENE 7- Be with me?**_

_**Cast for the Scene**_

_**Logan- Mark (as himself)**_

_**Victoria- Haley (as herself)**_

_**Peter- Lucas (Michael of the group)**_

_**Chase- Andre (as himself)**_  
_**Alex- Margaret (Nicole of the group)**_

_**Sabrina- Brooke (Zoey of the group) **_

Margaret saw Haley by the corridor. She just came to get something from a friend so she went back to her room late like Haley.

"So… why you going back to the room late? You and Mark must have made out or something, huh?" she teased her roommate.

Haley blushed immediately. "Hu-what?! What?! No!! Of course not! Why would I make out with a jerk like Mark?!!"

"Whatever! Though… you are blushing."

"I am not!" she exclaimed as she blushed some more.

"Whatever! But I'm telling Brooke!" Margaret told her excitedly and ran to their room. "Can't catch me!!!"

"What?! No you won't!"

Margaret reached the room faster than Haley. She opened the door as quick as she can and closed it as soon as she could. Haley was left outside.

Haley continuously knocked on the door. "Let me in!!!" She got mad.

"Not until I tell Brooke about what you and Mark did!" Margaret explained as a taunt.

"Wait, what did they do?" Brooke asked, eager to know what Margaret had to say.

"Well…" Then Margaret whispered what she thought of to Brooke.

Haley got furious. "Do not believe her! She's lying! You know I would never ever do that!"

"But why would you stay late? We were looking for you! The guys were also looking for Mark! We figured you two were together, so we just let you be. But I really couldn't believe you would make out already! So fast Haley! So fast!" Brooke commented.

"Fine, don't believe me! I'm leaving!" she said and walked away from their room door.

Margaret opened the door upon hearing that. "What?! Haley, don't leave! We're sorry!"

"Whatever!"

"Where will you be sleeping? It's late already!" Brooke asked.

"I don't care. But I'm leaving. Believe what you two want to believe. I'm telling the truth," Haley said then ran off.

"Haley!!!"

Haley didn't know where else to go. Margaret and Brooke were her only friends. She was already tired, sleepy, but she couldn't go back to their room. She had too much pride in her. She won't go back and accept what they're saying about her. She knew it wasn't true, why would she make it true?

"Such liars! Such green-minded liars! Now where am I going to sleep? Uhh!"

"Hey," someone from the shadows said.

Haley got scared and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. "What? Who was that?"

"Don't worry, it's only me," Mark said to her and appeared from the dark.

"Oh… only you. Why aren't you back to your dorm? It's late already."

"We… by we, Lucas and Andre… kinda had a fight. They're just really irritating."

"I understand how you feel, Brooke and Margaret? Way off my nerves."

"So… where do you plan to go?" Mark asked with charm.

"I have no idea. You?"

"No idea as well."

"Hey… look, there's a bench. Yeah I guess I could sleep there," Haley said as she walked to it.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

Haley turned around and raised a brow. "Beats me! I mean, we didn't agree to sleep together or anything like that!"

There came an eerie silence from Mark. What Haley said was just plain out of the blue, random and just weird.

Haley finally realized what she said sounded like and she blushed a lot.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean that! I would never ever be caught sleeping with you!" she said as she waved her arms in front.

"Yeah, I know," he accepted with a small smile. Though that smile wasn't really a smile. He was just forced to, but there was sadness in him.

"I mean I don't- wait, what did you say? No egotistical jerky remark? Are you sick?" Haley placed her soft hand on Mark's forehead and then to his neck. "You're hot!"

Mark smirked. "Thank you, I know."

"Now there's the jerk I know. But, no boob, seriously!! You're sick! You should go back to your room. The night is too cold, even if you sleep on the bench, you'll get even sicker!"

"I'm not going back to them. You know we had a fight! Well actually a disagreement but-"

"But you have to rest!"

"I'll rest here. Tell you what? Let's divide the bench. You're sexy and I'm sexy, we could share, but we face different ways. That way you won't kill me in the morning and tell me that I made you sleep with me."

"Fine okay. But remember, I'm only doing this because you're sick and I don't want people to think I was cruel to you when you were sick. I'd look like the bad guy," Haley said and laid on half of the bench.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just get some sleep and give me some space," Mark said as he tried to lie on the bench. After a few seconds he did eventually. "Sweet dreams EMO girl."

Haley stood up, disturbing Mark and making him fall from the bench. He was after all the one at the front of the bench. "Emo girl? What are you talking about egomaniac?"

Mark stood up from the grass that he fell on. "Ouch! Well you really want to know why I called you emo girl, emo girl?"

Haley looked at her with her arms crossed. "You're always alone at night and talking to yourself about your problems. I call that emo. You always tell yourself you have the worse life and usually scream about it. But who am I to care right? I'm just an egomaniac to you. Anyway, just sleep already, I'm tired." Mark lied down on the bench again. This time, he was at the back side of the bench.

"Uuuhh! I hate you! If you weren't only sick, I would have kicked your ass," Haley answered and then just lied down as well when she realized Mark won't answer a word anymore. He was already too sick and too tired.

Mark got to sleep fast. He really was sick. Haley could even feel his excessive heat by his legs. They were after all lying on opposite directions which caused Haley to feel such thing.

Haley stood up to check on Mark. She put her hand on his forehead again and to next his neck. "He's gotten worse. I better get some ice from the kitchen," she told herself and left him for a while.

Mark didn't even notice Haley leave. He was too much in pain, though he didn't admit it. He was even having a nightmare already.

Luckily for him, Haley came with a plastic of ice and placed it on his forehead. "I'll hate myself tomorrow for doing this if you get better, but I wouldn't want you to be like this anyway. Ah, the price I pay for pity."

Haley just stayed there, sat on the grass, and didn't come back to her position on the bench. She fixed Mark's position and let him sleep there by himself. She just slept sitting down while holding his ice on his forehead.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Mark sleep talked. Apparently, Haley was in his dreams. Ironic since Mark was always saying to Haley before that he was in her dreams, which never happened.

"Haley… be with me, please?"

Such sheepishness was present. Haley was startled. She didn't know what to do. Mark's subconscious mind wanted her to be with him. That totally meant something… and she knew that. But, what would she do?

"Boob. Just sleep, you're tired," she told him as she just tried to forget those five words and closed her eyes.

Unfortunately for them, out of the blue, their roommates came, looking for them. Brooke, Margaret, Andre and Lucas were all together in the search.

_**Someone upsets the set. **_

"Ahh, Logan, son, I see you're doing great as an actor!" Logan's father said as he entered the studio.

Everybody faced Malcolm Reese, one of the most famous producers in Hollywood. Of course they were surprised in his appearance.

"Oh, go on, go on. So many familiar faces here, unlike before. That's a good thing though. I really didn't know anybody at your other movies."

"Yeah… thanks, dad," Logan said.

"Ah! Chase, you're acting now? Good for you. Try something new, right? Uh… Lola! I mean… Sabrina! That's your screen name now, isn't it? You're in this production too huh?" And… wait, Dana… Dana Cruz?!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"_Shoot. Why would he come here now?!" _ Victoria asked herself.

"No dad, she's Dana's twin, Victoria. Dana died in a car crash," Logan explained.

"_Shoot. Steven will surely correct this!"_

"No, I don't recall Victoria having a twin named Dana. In fact, Dana is Victoria's real name," Steven explained.

Victoria's world as if ended there. She wanted to faint or even die. Logan looked at her badly, she couldn't take it. She remained speechless for a while. She really wanted to faint or die in that moment. Too bad for her she didn't.

"Dana? You're Dana? Is what Steven saying true? Did you lie to me!? I feel such a fool telling you a lot of stuff about Dana! How could you make me do that?! And how can you not tell me that you were alive! Why lie to me!" Logan emoted.

"Logan, I didn't mean to fool you. I just-"

Steven butted in with no hesitation. "People, I know it's such a dramatic scene, knowing about Victoria or I mean… Dana's identity, but we have to finish the scene. It's almost done. We all could talk after this."

Logan went back to the bench and pretended to sleep, though his face was different than before. The peace that was present before was gone. There was a complete utterly irritation in his face. Victoria saw this and hated it. But she knew she had to finish the scene. The others as well knew that also.

_**Back to the Scene**_

Everybody saw Mark and Haley on the bench. They all had green-minded thoughts.

"Uhh…" Sabrina faltered. Though, she recovered eventually.

"Oh, I can't believe this! They must be together already! I mean, why would Haley sleep down the bench? She wouldn't do that for anybody, unless for a person she really likes," Brooke said.

"Let's wake them up and freak them out," Lucas said to them.

"Sure. I'll wake Haley up. Haley!" Margaret screamed at Haley's ear. Margaret's scream was almost ear-deafening. What a wonder it would be if Haley didn't wake up.

Haley woke up. Her face was so mad.

"Margaret!" she started as she deep-breathed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry! But I can't believe you're with Mark already! We just had to wake you up and let you talk about it," she explained.

Haley looked at all of them. She knew the look on their faces. They were all thinking of something weird and nasty.

"I'm not with that jerk! Actually, I was supposed to sleep on the bench, but he was sick so we both slept on it-"

"You slept together!?" they all said in unison.

Haley blushed. "What?! No!!" She slapped all of them one by one. "Anyway, I then felt that he was so hot and got some ice from the kitchen, then I got to sleep in that position. That's all!"

"What?! Mark sick? We don't believe you. He was perfectly fine when we saw him," Lucas explained.

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked then shook Mark. "Mark, Mark, wake up. Tell them you're sick!"

Mark didn't wake up. They all decided to shake him at the same time. He was a pretty deep sleeper. But all their force didn't make him wake up even an inch. He still slept there, peacefully yet somewhat disturbed.

"What's the matter with him??" Andre asked.

"I told you guys, he's sick!"

Margaret panicked. "What do we do?!"

"We bring him to the nurse! Don't panic!" Brooke suggested.

"Let's go!"

Andre and Lucas carried Mark to the nurse. The girls just followed.

_**CUT**_

"Great acting everybody! Except for Mark… I mean Logan. Logan, you just laid there with no hint of being sick. You seemed more angry than sick. You guys want to repeat that scene?"

"FYI, Steven, I have the right to be angry! And I won't repeat this scene! I'm even thinking to dissolve this whole movie!" he screamed at Steven's face and afterwards looked at Victoria. He then ran to his dressing room.

"Logan! Let me explain!" Victoria screamed out.

Logan kept on running. He even ran faster when he heard her voice.

Malcolm held Victoria's right shoulder with his left hand. "Remember what we talked about Dana. You do know what's at stake."

"But I should at least explain things to him!" she pleaded.

"Let me." Malcolm ran after his son to the dressing room. He really wasn't sure of what to do, but he knew he had to do something.

"Logan?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Leave me alone, pops. I need some time-"

"Let me explain to you what I think about this whole situation."

"I don't care what you think dad. I want to know the truth but it's too much for me to handle!" Logan faced his father crying.

"Logan Reese err… Clyde! Stop crying! Such a mockery to our family if somebody else sees you in this state! Listen Logan, I found out what Dana was going to do to you. I knew she was going to break up with you. It was because she was already… already engaged to Steven when you two were still in highschool," he lied.

"But Steven wasn't in our school. How could they have met?"

"I know. But… she and Dana already knew each other already. Dana didn't really love you. She loved Steven, that's why I let her break up with you."

"I can't believe it! The only girl I had ever loved tricked me! But why did she say she loved me in the first place?"

"She may have been confused. You two were still in highschool when she said that. The hormones got to you two. Besides, she may have even two timed you and Steven, not knowing who she really liked."

"Dad, please go. I need some moments alone. Thanks for telling me the truth. It may be hard to accept but… I got to accept it, right? I need to be a man and face it. That's what Reese's are, right? I mean, at least that's what you taught me."

"That's my son. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks dad. By the way, thanks too for coming today too. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have found out the awful lies _Victoria_ had been feeding me," Logan said we Victoria's name in disgust.

"I'm happy to help," Malcolm said and left the room.

Back at the set, a lot of questions were faced to Victoria. She didn't want to answer any of them. If Logan had asked any questions, she would answer him directly and truthfully. But to the others, she didn't feel any urge to. But they wouldn't let her leave them with no others. That left her without any choice.

"Dana, you're Dana Cruz? My former schoolmate?" Chase asked.

"What?! What is wrong with everybody!? Sabrina's Lola and you're not making a big deal out of her identity!"

"You lied about your identity D! I didn't! I didn't really even know Chase and Logan were well… Chase and Logan! Besides it's a screen name! That's why you made me make a fake tombstone! It all makes sense now!" Sabrina told her.

"Well… even though it was your screen name, I don't believe you didn't know Chase and Logan were our friends! Face it!"

"Fine, I kinda did. I had the feeling. So I wronged a bit. But what you did was much much worse!"

"I don't need to be listening to your sermons, thank you very much! If you just know my condition! If you just know why I broke up with Logan and why I accepted Steven's proposal!!!! You wouldn't be screaming at me with your terrible voice!"

"UH!!? Terrible voice?"

"Yeah, it is. It doesn't come from the diaphragm! Even when speaking one should do so as well. An actor's voice should be pleasant unlike yours!" Dana continued to insult.

"Stop it Dana, Lola! Dana, tell us why you broke up with Logan. Maybe we could forgive you if we know. Don't hide things from us. We're your friends," Chase asked.

Malcolm Reese came back from Logan's dressing room. "So, how are we, Dana?" he asked in a conniving manner. This caused Chase, Victoria and Sabrina's conversation to be disturbed.

"You just had to come," she said to him then walked off.

"Dana! We're not finished yet!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Well, I am!"

"Lola, don't you find it weird? Dana says we don't understand her. And then she leaves after insulting Malcolm and says that we're already finished. I think Logan's dad has something to do with their break up. Dana loves Logan, I think she still does. We have to know what's going on."

"I guess you have a point and I guess you're right, Chase. But we need help. The others! Call on the others! Zoey, Nicole, Michael and maybe even Dustin and Quinn!" she suggested.

Chase smiled upon Sabrina's idea. "You know what? That's a great idea."

_**Victoria's POV **_

I hate that Malcolm Reese. Why would he just come now? I thought I could get away with things. Now Logan knows everything! And I bet Malcolm lied to Logan about what he did. I mean, why would he rat himself out? He's such a devious manipulative jerk! Logan's nothing like him though. He's just the victim of his father's actions. But I can't believe him! He'll never forgive me! And he said before that whatever I did, he will always forgive me!

_**A/N: So, I know, hard on Dana. Though, I remember my other fic where I was hard to another character as well. Yeah, I think I know what the reviews will be. Nevertheless, please still R&R!!! Well, any suggestions for next chap? Read my other fics as well! The Memories 2, I recommend for Zoey 101 readers! BTW, next chap, Lola and Dana are the names to be used already since it's already clear. The only reason I didn't do that in this chapter was because it may mix the readers up. Well… again, I'll say… R&R!**_


	11. Here Comes the Back Up

_**Here's the continuation guys! And even though this chapter's not that exciting, I think you will like the little surprise I put in the end. I sure did. And of course, I hope you guys enjoy it. **__****_

_**Logan Clyde's Office**_

Logan was signing papers, stamping them angrily, so that the whole movie would be over and be dissolved. He wanted to act like nothing happened for the past weeks.

Then came his assistant, Robert, with Dana, Chase and Lola. So much for acting like nothing happened. "They came to see you sir," he explained, obviously worried. He should be actually. Logan gave strict orders to not let anybody in his office. And that _especially _meant Dana.

Logan frowned upon sighting her. _"She must have forced her way in. She was always too much for any guy. Robert must have been scared. Bah, whatever," _he silently thought in irritation. Although, since she was with his other friends, he decided to ignore her in the end. "Good day to you, Chase, Lola. So, why are you two here?" he asked, treating Dana as air unseen.

"We're here to convince you not to dissolve the movie for-" Victoria started but was cut-off by Chase.

He began, "Yeah, man. You wanted that movie to be made since you were in highschool. And I loved making the script. It was my masterpiece. I want it to be published."

Dana made a big breath. "It's not fair to stop the production all because you found out that I lied to you. I guess it must be my fault, but don't be selfish, Logan! Others need this film! They aren't as rich like a director like you to pretend like nothing happened. Be angry with me for all I care. Just please don't stop this movie," she pleaded. Then, she thought of something, which caused her angry yet pleading tone to change. "And… you promised me that whatever happens, you'll do this movie."

Logan stood up. It was the last straw of his patience already. "I promised to Dana, not to _Victoria_. And I did that because I never thought you would do this! How was I supposed to know you would become a lying backstabbing-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Logan! I may be a liar, but I didn't backstab anyone. Watch your words!" Dana said, getting angrier by the second.

This made Logan angrier as well. He flipped the papers on his table. "What do you propose I should do?! I deny working with you, Dana! You have lied to me too much. It hurts me so much. Fine, I won't stop the movie! In one condition!"

Dana became sure that she could do any condition Logan would have laid, so she carelessly responded. "Name it?! I'll do it!"

"…if you find a new lead role to portray Haley," he said in a monotone.

This stroked her hard. But just nodded her head since she couldn't do anything anymore. "Sure… a girl lead is what you need? Then okay. I'll ask my friends and search for one that's… good enough."

Chase suddenly raised his voice. "But wait!! That person needs to look exactly like you, Dana. We have to put on a wig and a lot of make-up if necessary. The audience will obviously suspect that the character was changed."

"Yeah, I guess we have to do so," Logan answered.

"Well, I'll be off then and look for a… girl… suiting for the role," Dana sounded sadly. Obviously, she did not like the condition at all.

"I'll come with you, D," said a friendly voice of her friend Lola, as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Dana may had lied to her, but she was still her friend. She knew she needed to help.

Dana smiled a bit. "Thanks Lola, that means a lot to me."

And by no time, as said, they left.

Inside the room remained the two childhood friend boys, Chase and Logan. There was obviously gonna be a serious guy talk after this whole circumstance.

Chase started, "Logan, listen… now that they're gone, can we talk about… this?"

"What's 'this?'" Logan asked, and then sat down to go on with his paperwork. "There's nothing worth talking about, Chase."

"This happening. Logan, stand up! Listen to me! Be a man! You may have been hurt, but you should talk to Dana and not avoid her. You were pretty cold back there. You're just hiding from your fears! FACE THEM!" he explained.

Logan eyed at him all annoyed. "You're my friend right, Chase? Why take her side? You haven't seen her for quite some time. But I've been there for you for so long! Try to understand me! I've been searching for her for so long. And in the end of all this pursuit, she lies to me! I worked so hard and she lies to me!!" he exclaimed, pinning Chase on the wall.

"Logan, wake up!" he said as he punched his face. Logan was caught of guard and was really hurt by that. That was absolutely, positively, painful. Obvious by the red mark left on Logan's face.

"Wake up to reality, Logan. People lie. But that's not a reason to erase them from your life and not forgive them! WHAT YOU DO TO LIARS IS FORGIVE THEM! That's all there is to it," he continued.

Logan tried to ignore the pain, by just screaming louder at Chase, though it still definetly did hurt. "I would like to erase her in my life!! Erase her for the hardship she's causing me right now!! The bad thing is… I can't! I can't do it! When I saw her, my heart melted!! I may had been angry, but deep inside, I was happy to see her alive. Are you happy now!?"

"Why don't you two talk? Go after her. Hear her side, you may understand better."

Logan stared at his friend for a while, until he realized that everything he was saying was right all along. He just nodded then took his bag and left Chase all alone.

"_Go get him, tiger." _

_**Dana and Lola**_

"So, where do you think we're going to find a girl that looks a lot like you?" Lola asked Dana, as they were about to leave the building.

She became depressed instantly. And as she explained her feelings to Lola, all she could do was shake her head and look down the ground out of low self-esteem. "There's nobody who can play that role. Logan promised to me a few years ago that he would do that movie, and I knew I would be the only one who could play it."

Lola didn't quite catch that. What Dana said was the complete opposite she said to Logan. "Then, why did you tell him-"

"I just didn't want him to cancel the movie. I didn't want him to break his… promise…" she started to falter.

"But, Dana, what are you going to do? He won't let you play the part. I know he loves you, and I believe you still love him, but don't hurt yourself like this!" Lola emoted, blatantly still concerned of Dana, even though she liked Logan in the past. She had completely forgotten that for their friendship.

"I-"

Swiftly, someone came in the middle of their conversation, it was Logan, sweating and really out of breath. "Hey… girls! Uh… Dana!" he tried to make out. "We need to… talk. Can you excuse us… Lola?"

Lola smiled of happiness. She was right. Logan still had feelings for Dana, and that obviously proved it. "Sure, sure. I'll be going. Good luck!" she said to Dana in a peppy tone and ran off, though wearing stilettos. Chase who was behind them all along just went and followed Lola since they still had something to talk about.

"Bye!" Logan and Dana said in unison. They afterwards stared at each other and laughed since they said 'bye' on the same time. Pretty low, but they didn't care. It was funny for the both of them, and that was important.

"Uh… so… why'd you wanted to talk to me?" she asked timidly.

He closed his eyes. It was hard for him to say this to her straight in the eye. So he just closed his eyes, focused on his thoughts and let even a few of everything out. "Chase was right. I should hear your side of the story. I guess it's unfair, huh?" he explained. After that, he opened his eyes, as he presented his hand. "What do you say to an early lunch in an Italian restaurant?"

She gave a lovesick smile and accepted his request. She put her hand on his, and they walked of to an Italian restaurant for lunch, early lunch.

_**Italian Restaurant**_

The two had already ordered their own food and were just waiting for the food to come. As this happened, Logan began to ask, "Uh…Victo- I mean, Dana… I'm sorry, I guess I'm not yet used to calling you that. Anyway… Dana… could you please tell me the story behind your identity?"

Dana looked down and started to tremble. "If I do tell you a part of it, then would you continue the movie with me? That movie was sublime. It made me remember all my times with you, and I wouldn't dare any other woman playing Haley. Besides… if I tell you the whole story… a lot depending on it will-" she started, looking horrified.

Logan charged the table in anger. He still had his anger issues. "Why not!? Don't you want to be forgiven? I'm giving you the chance! Tell me what's going on!!"

She squeaked, still scared. "Hear me out, even a bit. Maybe you'll understand."

He calmed down with a sigh then looked at her with a raised brow. "I'm listening," he stated, arrogantly.

Which caused her to sigh as well in relief. "You see… in senior year… I broke up with you, right?"

"Who could forget," Logan said, as he rolled his eyes away from her.

"Well… I did that because… I was… hindering your career. A lot of opportunities were opened for you, but I kept being in the way. I hated doing that, and I tried to change it, but couldn't. So… I knew the best way was to break up with you."

"I don't believe you could do that!?" Logan said, standing up all infuriated. He had lost it. "You know what? I heard enough. You may be telling the truth or not, but whatever the reason is, I can't do this! How could you break my heart Dana!! And how could you love someone else!! My father was right!! You fooled me! You just fooled me!" he continued then left the restaurant.

In the process, he bumped into a blonde girl, causing her bag to fall down. He picked it up then gave it to her quickly. Afterwards, he dashed off, for Dana not to catch him.

Dana exited the restaurant, and saw that he had already vanished. She couldn't trail him off anymore.

Although, she did meet with the one Logan bumped on. The _blonde. _Who was actually with her friends. One of them was an African-American guy, and the other was a petite brunette lady with cheerful looking eyes.

As Dana was about to enter the restaurant again, the blonde asked her who she was, recognizing her right away. "Uh… excuse me. Aren't you… Dana Cruz?"

She looked behind her and then saw the girl with her two friends. After a while of staring at them, she realized who they were. "You're Zoey, Nicole and Michael!" she said in joy. "I missed you guys!" she continued, as she gave them all a hug.

"We missed you too, Dana," Nicole said. "But when did you become sooo peppy?" she insulted.

Dana broke the hug and started arguing with Nicole, as always. "I am not peppy! You're the one who's peppy!

"Well, I've changed!! I actually-"

"Stop it guys! You didn't change a bit!" Zoey said, getting in the middle of the two quarrelling ladies.

"Yeah, listen to her," Michael vindicated.

"Fine. Anyway, Chase called us for an emergency, do you know where he is? He told us that he was with Lola, actually," Nicole started explaining.

Zoey's widened when she finally put the pieces together. "You have a problem with Logan, don't you?" she asked, looking at Dana straight at the eye.

Chase and Lola finally appeared out of the blue. "Yes, she does have a problem with him," Lola explained.

"And I think Malcolm has something to do with it, hasn't he, Dana?" Chase stated.

Dana looked down on the ground, her eyes as terrified from when Logan asked her to tell the truth.

"Dana, we're your friends. You could at least tell us," Michael said.

Nicole comforted her as well. "We won't tell anybody. I'm not a blabber anymore."

"And we'll help you two get back together, okay? Besides, all of us stagger and fall. But it's no reason to not rise from your problems," Zoey said, as she presented a hug.

Dana just accepted it and cried. The others joined in a hug, forming a group hug. One they've missed doing for so long. Logan was the only one missing. He may have hated it, but he still belonged to their group. And they all knew that it was almost perfect, almost back to before, except Logan wasn't there.

"Okay guys… I'll tell you. I'll tell," she tried to say, in a very sad and emotional tone, as she broke the hug and wiped her tears.

And that was that. After the whole emotional crisis, Dana told the whole story about her relationship with Logan in college and how his father threatened her so that she would break up with him.

Zoey and her friends of course had to think of a plan to reveal the devious plan of Malcolm Reese and let Logan forgive Dana once and for all.

_**A/N: It came out to be better as I thought it would be. You guys think so? Well I do! I mean, I really didn't have an urge to write this, just wanted to finish it… but as I got in the middle, I really wanted to finish it since I missed writing about Dana and her friends. Maybe I could update my 'The Memories 2' soon after this. But of course, the La Corda fic comes first. If you know what I'm talking about, read it okay?! I love how I wrote it! Many actually do. :D**_


	12. When Everything Turns Out Fine

_**So sorry for the delay. I haven't gotten to watch Zoey 101 that much, and I wasn't at all inspired to finish the fic. Though, I am now. This will be the last chapter, since I've finished watching Zoey 101 already. Anyway, uh… don't worry, I still have one ongoing Zoey 101 fic, although crossed over with One Tree Hill- Ravens Meet Stingrays. You guys could also read The Memories 1 and 2 and other Zoey 101 fics I've written if you haven't read it. Well, I'm sorry if the ending might not suit your taste. :P I did my best. Okay, let's stop chatting and go on with the story!**_

It was a week after Dana and Logan last spoke to each other. Dana never came out of her house, as she got too depressed of what just happened. She remained locked up there on her own decision. She had lost her true love two times already just because of that… Malcolm Reese. She couldn't bear the thought of Logan being angry with her, much more never going to be with him ever again.

Logan in the other hand continued with his life, at least tried to. He was now planning a new action movie, since he dissolved his movie with Dana as she didn't do her part of the deal to find a new Haley. But somehow, something inside him wanted her to find someone else to play Haley. There was a part of him that still wanted to finish the movie even if it wasn't her. Although he'll never admit himself that.

However, Chase, Zoey, Lola, Michael and Nicole weren't going to let things to go on as they were. They planned something to get Logan and Dana finally back together, and also a way to reveal that Malcolm Reese actually threatened Dana.

---

Chase went to Logan's house on happy sunny Sunday and rang the doorbell. Robert answered the door and let him into the master bedroom where Logan was just wasting his time staring at the ceiling.

"Yo, what's up man?" Chase greeted as he entered the room and sat on a chair.

"Chase? What are you doing here? And what a lame pick up line, I must add. I'm not interested in bushy haired men."

"That was not a pick up line, but a joke. You were staring at the ceiling, so I'm asking what's up."

Logan made a straight face. Chase just got embarrassed.

He coughed. "Anyway, I knew you would be down, so I made plans with Zoey and her friend for a double date. So that you can forget about your Dana-Victoria whatever problems. You've been real down lately. You may be making a new film, but you're just not the same. And we, my friend have to fix that," he explained as he pulled him downstairs and outside.

"Chase! I'm not even dressed for a date! Where are we going?"

"You don't need to! I've arranged everything."

---

Chase had given Logan a suit to wear and they went off to a classy five-star restaurant at the heart of town. It was really hard to get reservations to the place, and it really took a lot of money to eat there.

"How could you afford this place, man?" Logan asked Chase. He knew this would spend him a lot and that Chase wouldn't go to all that trouble for just a measly thing.

"Savings. Zoey and I finally got back together after being away from each other and this would be our first date in years! I had to make it special."

"But why bring me with you?"

"Because! I'm not yet that comfortable with her because it's been so long. So I thought a double date would be proper. She agreed anyway."

As Logan understood the situation, they went in the restaurant and looked for the girls. From a distance, they could see Zoey and her friend whose back was turned. They went closer to them and Logan finally got to see the girl who he was going date.

"Dana!?!" he uttered in surprise.

"Hi," she shyly greeted, since she finally understood Zoey's plan why she brought her there.

Chase pushed Logan beside Dana to let him seat. "Now, you two be comfortable with each other, and let's have a nice evening."

Logan stood up. "I can't have a date with her! Not after all she's done to me."

Chase became really irritated and Zoey did too. "You are not going to ruin this date for us! You're gonna sit down and eat."

"But you're just doing this to get us together like you did before at our first double date! Well, this time it won't work!" Logan said still standing up.

Dana pulled his hand. "Logan, we need to talk. I love you, I broke up with Steven. I couldn't bear being with another man. Not without you."

He blushed and turned around. "Is this true Zoey? Is what this girl saying, true?"

Zoey smiled. "Of course."

Logan sighed and took his seat. "I'm just having dinner with my friends. This isn't a date until I say so."

Dana smiled a bit. At least there was progress.

---

Afterwards, they got to decide on what to eat. They called on a waitress and were surprised to see that it was Nicole. Though, the waitress costume did suit her, they were surprised what she was doing there. Well, at least Dana and Logan were surprised.

"Nicole? What are you doing here? You work here?" Dana asked her overly peppy friend.

"No, no. I'm just here to make sure everything's alright with you guys. Who else could serve better than one of your friends, am I right or am I right?" she acted all peppy as usual.

Logan just looked at her weirdly. "Hey, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," Nicole smiled all perky. "Now, what can I have for your order?"

---

After the food was served, romantic music was played for the background and change of mood. It was really needed since Logan and Dana haven't uttered a word to each other yet even if Chase and Zoey were breaking the ice with talks about carreer, latest trends and even weird stuff.

Suddenly, a distinct playing of the flute was heard as the melody. Everyone became really impressed and had to find out who that person playing was. To Logan and Dana's surprise, they didn't have to look who it was. The person approached them and played for them a beautiful song right in front of them.

"Michael!?!" Logan and Dana said in unison. Chase and Zoey could just snigger in their reaction.

Their black friend just continued playing without a care in the world.

"What is he doing here? Don't tell me he works here," Logan asked Chase.

"You see, he really wants to help you guys get together. Nicole, and us too."

Dana smiled and got touched, "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me."

Logan just bowed his head. "I can't believe you guys would do all of these things. I'm… just ashamed of myself that I can't help you guys."

"Logan…" Dana said in a sad tone.

"I can't forgive her. Even more I can't get back together with her. What you said may be true. That she did break up with Steven to be with me. But what makes me sure that she won't hurt me again?"

Dana stood up and slapped him right on the face. Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing. Such a scene to behold. "I can't promise to never hurt you again. That comes with relationship. There's nothing perfect about it. But I love you. Why won't you just accept that? I get depressed everyday knowing you loathe me. I get weak knowing I'll never be with you ever again. Why can't you just understand that?"

Logan stood up. "Because you hurt me so bad and I can't accept it. You fooled me for the longest time. You used me and I won't allow it. Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, I'm sorry your efforts are wasted. But I must go."

He began to walk to the door as a tear slid of his cheek. As he got outside, he ran away and bumped into his dad who was supposed to meet someone in the same restaurant. So much for the group's plan in getting Dana and Logan back together. If he found out his son was in a date with Dana, even though it was a double date, he'd tell him more bad stuff about Dana and would just make things worse.

"Dad?" Logan asked him. "Why are you here?"

"I came to meet a friend. He invited me here. What about you, son? What brings you here? And you look sad."

Logan shook his head. "It's better for you not to know."

"LOGAN!" a familiar voice screamed from behind him. Malcolm Reese froze at the moment he saw whose voice it was from.

Logan turned around and saw who it was.

"Logan, here me out! I don't care anymore of what that man has got to say!"

"You wouldn't dare! I'm telling you!" Malcolm said and hurried to Dana, not thinking twice of attacking her.

"I love you Logan and your own father deceived you! He threatened me because he knew I'll get in your way!"

Malcolm Reese then pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Dana.

Logan's eyes widened and he screamed out loud. "DANA!!!!" He ran to her, tears not stopping at all. They flooded his eyes filled with sorrow. "Dana, I'm going to bring you to the hospital don't worry!"

He carried her off to his limousine. Yet, when he was about to enter, his father pulled him away. "Why? Why do you choose that girl over me? I raised you. I wanted you to be great. That's why I pushed her away. She was holding you back. Why son? Why!!!"

He kicked him away and turned to Chase, Zoey, Lola and Michael who were watching the scene. "Please guys, call the police. Arrest this murderer. Arrest this man. I don't know him anymore," he said then went in the limo.

And the gang did as they were told. Malcolm Reese was arrested.

---

Luckily, Dana was brought to the hospital on time and didn't die. She woke up with Logan by her side, sleeping all worried like the ones you see in the usual drama movies.

"Logan," she called out and clenched her fist which he was holding.

Logan slowly woke up and saw that she was awake. He hugged her immediately and wouldn't let go. "Dana, I'm sorry. I never knew you were threatened by my own father. This is my fault. I was blind to see that you would never betray me. It was stupid of me not to see that my father threatened you. But don't worry; he's taken care of already."

Dana broke the hug and looked at him seriously. "What happened to him?"

"He was brought to jail for murder. Although, he'll see a psychologist for his actions. Apparently, he has a mental disease or something. Anyway, I'm just glad that's all over."

Dana hugged Logan again. "I'm so sorry Logan for what has happened."

"Don't be. It's my fault."

"No. I should have told you years before. So that things like these wouldn't happen."

He looked at her directly as he was holding her face. "It's okay. Everything turned out fine. You're here, I'm here. And we're going to continue that movie together."

Dana smiled and cried at the same time. "Really?"

He wiped her tears. "Really," he said then pulled her to a passionate kiss.

---

Everything turned out fine in the end. The movie was continued, finished and became a hit. Malcolm served his time in jail but was eventually released after his mental disease was cured. He was in favor of Dana right after that. Chase and Zoey in the other hand really got together. The double date Chase was talking about was really true. The two of them finally got back together and it was their first date after so many years. He just didn't tell anything about who Logan's date would be.

Anyway, in the end, Logan proposed to Dana and they became the duo in the Hollywood industry that everybody came to know and love. Their first movie wasn't at all the last. Although, their first movie did last.

_

* * *

**The End.**_

_**A/N: And there you have it! The ending of Grownups! Please review it. :) I really missed this pairing, and it's too bad it didn't happen. I mean LoganXQuinn? O_O Where'd that come from. It looked so weird. But oh well, anything can happen in fanfiction! Anyway, I'll repeat, review, review, review! :D **_


End file.
